Hiding Sun
by flower-cullen
Summary: Pour Sarah et Elizabeth, les filles de Jacob et Nessie Black, la vie a toujours été un long fleuve tranquille. Pourtant, quand l'amour, l'imprévu et le danger s'invitent dans leur quotidien, elles vont devoir faire face à leur destin... de préférence sans se perdre dans le processus.
1. Présentation

**Voici la suite de Burning Moon qui est l'histoire de Sarah et Elizabeth. Pour ceux qui n'auraient lu ni Imprégnation ni Burning Moon et ne veulent pas les commencer maintenant, il y a des récapitulatifs juste en dessous. J'ai aussi mis des fiches de présentations des personnages principaux, je les ai écrites pour m'y retrouver donc autant vous les faire partager. J'ai plus développé Nate parce que c'est le seul dont on n'a jamais eu le PDV (et que je serais de toute façon capable d'écrire une dissertation sur lui ^^).**

 **Pour info, l'histoire se passe en 2043.**

 **Ce qu'il faut retenir d'Imprégnation** : Peu après son mariage avec Jacob, Renesmée est enlevée et rendue amnésique par les Volturi. A Volterra, elle rencontre une petite fille, Lily, qui est un quart vampire et est une lointaine descendante de Rosalie. Elle parvient à s'enfuir avec elle de Volterra et Lily est adoptée par Rosalie et Emmett. Comme dans Révélation, les Cullen et les Quileute convoquent leurs alliés pour les aider à se battre contre les Volturi. Au cours d'un combat durant lequel certains des alliés des Cullen, l'imprégné de Lily et Sam perdent la vie (laissant dévastés Lily, Emily et Matthew le fils de Sam) les Volturi sont anéantis et les Cullen deviennent les nouveaux chefs du monde vampirique. Nessie retrouve ses souvenirs et vit heureuse avec Jacob.

 **Ce qu'il faut retenir de Burning Moon** : 18 ans après Imprégnation, Jacob et Nessie ont 5 enfants (Elliot, Allie, Will, Sarah et Liz) dont les fiches présentatives sont en dessous. Leur fille Allie est imprégnée de Matt, le fils de Sam, mais elle tombe amoureuse d'un Enfant de la Lune, Nathaniel, dont le but est de détruire les vampires, qui sont responsables du quasi anéantissement de son peuple. Au bout de maintes péripéties, Allie et Nate finissent par éviter un carnage et par sceller la paix entre leurs peuples respectifs mais ce n'est pas sans dommages : Matt est abandonné par son imprégnée, Charlie perd la vie et Madison, l'imprégné de Will, est transformée en vampire. Quelques années plus tard, Allie déménage au Canada pour vivre avec Nate et les Enfants de la Lune, à qui les Cullen et les Quileute ont toujours du mal à faire pleinement confiance.

 **Présentation des personnages principaux (âge décroissant)**

* * *

 **Nom et prénom** : Nathaniel (Nate) Wells

 **Date de naissance** : 22 décembre 1837

 **Nature :** Enfant de la Lune (transformé à 19 ans)

 **Famille** : Ses parents, sa sœur et une grande partie de sa famille ont été exterminés par les Volturi quand il avait sept ans. Il est en couple avec Allie.

 **Activité :** Alpha de sa meute.

 **Taille** : 1, 90 m

 **Physique** : Nate est élancé et athlétique. Il des cheveux châtain doré et a un visage séduisant éclairé par des yeux bleu clair qui virent peu à peu au gris à l'approche de la pleine lune.

 **Caractère** : Il peut paraître arrogant au premier abord, mais il est surtout très sûr de lui. Les années l'ont endurci, il est parfaitement conscient de ses atouts et de l'image qu'il renvoie. Très charismatique, il a l'habitude de manipuler humains et immortels. Il n'est pratiquement jamais spontané, tout ce qu'il fait est pesé et réfléchi, sauf à l'approche de la pleine lune. C'est quelqu'un de désillusionné, qui se repose sur peu de choses à part lui-même, même si Allie a fait changer sa vision du monde. Moralement, il est presque son opposé : même s'il n'est pas cruel, tuer ne lui pose aucun problème à partir du moment où il considère que la fin justifie les moyens. Il fait difficilement confiance en autres, mais il a foi sont les liens du sang, il est très loyal à son clan et à famille. Néanmoins, comme Allie il est têtu, déterminé et plein de volonté pour ce qu'il entreprend.

 **Pouvoir :** Il peut modifier son apparence physique selon son bon vouloir pour apparaître plus menaçant, plus jeune, dissimuler sa vraie identité ou encore pour donner l'illusion d'appartenir à une autre race (humaine ou vampire par exemple). Si quelqu'un le touche, l'effet s'annule pour cette personne.

 **Relations** : Nate aime profondément Allie. Leur relation s'est renforcée au fur et à mesure des épreuves qu'ils ont traversé jusqu'à devenir aussi solide qu'il l'est possible. Malgré leur amour, au début ils n'avaient pas du tout confiance en les opinions et le jugement de l'autre, mais ils ont appris à se respecter mutuellement. Il est très proche des membres de sa meute, qu'il considère comme ses frères et sœurs et sont comme des extensions de lui-même. Il a des amis dans les autres meutes d'Enfants de la Lune mais il est en général plutôt distant avec ceux qu'il ne considère pas comme étant sa famille proche.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms** : Liliane (Lily) Esmée Mary Cullen

 **Date de naissance** : inconnue. Vers 2013

 **Nature :** Hybride un quart vampire, trois quart humaine.

 **Famille** : Fille adoptive d'Emmett et Rosalie Cullen, née hybride d'un humain (descendant lointain de Rosalie) et d'une demi-vampire (sœur de Nahuel). En couple avec Elliot.

 **Activité :** journaliste pour un magazine de mode.

 **Taille** : 1, 63 m

 **Physique** : Lily ressemble énormément à sa mère adoptive, Rosalie. Elle est aussi belle que cette dernière, d'une beauté moins austère et glaciale cependant. Peau ivoire, lèvres et joues roses, traits doux, son visage évoque celui d'une poupée fragile. Elle possède des yeux bleu pâle et des cheveux blonds et lisses qui lui arrivent au niveau des épaules.

 **Caractère** : Lily a passé trop de temps avec Rosalie pour que cette dernière ne lui ait pas transmis ses principaux traits de caractère. Comme sa mère adoptive, elle est superficielle et orgueilleuse, bien qu'intelligente. Elle fait tout pour mettre son charme et sa beauté en valeur. Elle a hérité d'Emmett un naturel enjoué qui cache néanmoins de profondes blessures, à savoir la mort de ses parents biologiques et du loup qui s'était imprégné d'elle alors qu'elle était encore toute petite. Ces drames ont développés chez elle un sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle contrecarre en essayant de se faire apprécier de tout le monde, mais ce trait de caractère s'est atténué lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'Elliot et s'est rendue compte que ses peurs étaient infondées.

 **Pouvoir** : Lily possède un don d'attraction très puissant. Même lorsqu'elle ne l'active pas, les regards convergent automatiquement vers elle. Elle s'en sert sans vergogne lorsqu'elle désire quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, ce pouvoir ne fonctionne plus sur les gens qui la connaissent bien : ils s'habituent à la force d'attraction que possède Lily jusqu'à ne plus la remarquer ou en être influencés.

 **Relations** : Lily adore Elliot autant qu'il l'adore, même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Lily est proche de sa famille et surtout de ses parents : Rosalie est son modèle et celle qui la comprend le mieux, alors qu'Emmett lui donne l'énergie et l'optimisme dont elle a besoin. Elle a énormément d'amis humains mais aucun ne la connaît réellement.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms** : Elliot Edward Ephraïm Black Cullen

 **Date de naissance :** 19 août 2014

 **Nature :** hybride ayant à la fois du sang de vampire, de Quileute et d'humain. Loup-garou.

 **Famille :** Fils aîné de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Frère d'Allie, William, Sarah et Elizabeth. En couple avec Lily.

 **Activité :** chirurgien à l'hôpital de Seattle.

 **Taille :** 1, 90 m

 **Physique :** Comme son père, Elliot est grand et musclé, même si sa musculature n'est pas aussi impressionnante que celle de Jacob. Sa peau bronzée semble être recouverte d'une fine couche de givre –héritage vampirique. Il possède d'épaisses boucles noires qui rajeunissent son visage parfait et les yeux marron chocolat de sa mère.

 **Caractère** : Elliot est très mature, il est sans doute le plus raisonnable et le plus responsable de sa fratrie. Doté d'un grand sens de l'observation et de la compassion de Carlisle, il aime aider les autres. Comme sa mère, il est calme et perspicace au point de réfléchir parfois un peu trop. Le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas, même s'il avait les capacités et l'autorité nécessaires pour marcher sur les traces de son père et faire un bon alpha.

 **Pouvoir** : Elliot a la capacité de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. La puissance de son don grandit sous l'effet de la peur, mais il ne l'utilise jamais du fait de sa dangerosité : lorsqu'il s'en sert, sa température corporelle augmente au point de mettre sa vie en danger.

 **Relations :** Elliot est fou de Lily, qui est la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il l'admire profondément et est le seul à la connaître réellement. Elliot est proche de sa mère parce qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup et qu'ils gardent toujours le lien spécial qui les a unit quand il est né. Plus mature que ses frères et sœurs, il les voit plus ou moins consciemment comme des enfants sur lesquels il faut veiller. Etant loyal et sincère, il a beaucoup d'amis proches.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms** : Rosalice (Allie) Leah Aiyana Black Cullen

 **Date de naissance** : 13 novembre 2015

 **Nature :** hybride ayant à la fois du sang de vampire, de Quileute et d'humain.

 **Famille :** Fille de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Sœur d'Elliot, William, Sarah et Elizabeth. En couple avec Nate.

 **Activité :** Alpha de la meute de Nate.

 **Taille** : 1,71 m

 **Physique** : Allie est grande et élancée. Comme tous ses frères et sœurs, sa peau bronzée-givrée lui donne un air exotique. Elle ressemble énormément à Elliot : ils possèdent tous deux la même abondante chevelure brune et bouclée, bien que celle d'Allie lui arrive presque à la taille. Ses yeux immenses sont d'un magnifique vert émeraude, comme ceux d'Edward lorsqu'il était encore humain. Ils deviennent noisette quand elle est contrariée.

 **Caractère** : Allie tient de son père. Rayonnante et chaleureuse, elle est pleine d'humour et de joie de vivre. Elle est loyale à ses amis et à sa famille. A l'inverse d'Elliot, elle ne passe pas des heures à réfléchir et agit selon son instinct, d'où un naturel plutôt franc. Mais elle est aussi trop spontanée, ce qui lui cause parfois des problèmes. Têtue et pleine de volonté, elle a un caractère bien trempé. Néanmoins, sa rencontre avec Nate lui a enlevé ce qui lui restait de sa naïveté d'enfant et elle sait tempérer son caractère lorsqu'il le faut. Elle a eut longtemps l'impression d'être devenu le mouton noir de la famille en rejetant son imprégné et cela l'a rendue plus mature et indépendante.

 **Pouvoir** : Il est difficile de dire si le don d'Allie vient plus de son côté vampire ou loup-garou. Sa peau, qui a déjà une température très élevée, peut chauffer au point de devenir brûlante. Son corps s'entoure d'une onde de chaleur qui s'agrandit encore et encore. C'est une arme aussi redoutable qu'incontrôlable, qui se met en marche sous l'effet de la colère ou de la peur.

 **Relations** : Allie s'entend bien avec beaucoup de monde mais rares sont ceux qui la voient vraiment comme elle est. Elle est très proche de Nate, tous deux se complétant bien dans tous les aspects de leur vie malgré leurs disputes fréquentes. Elle adore ses frères, ce qu'elle n'avouerait pour rien au monde. Le côté rationnel d'Elliot, celui tête brûlée de Will et son propre tempérament dynamique se complètent bien. Matthew Uley, son imprégné, reste également un de ceux qui la connaissent bien malgré l'éloignement et la distance entre eux.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms :** Madison Brown

 **Date de naissance :** 4 juin 2016(transformée en vampire à l'âge de 16 ans)

 **Nature :** vampire

 **Famille :** Sa mère est partie quand elle était enfant et elle a coupé les ponts avec son père quand elle a été transformée. Les Cullen sont sa famille adoptive. Elle est l'imprégnée de Will.

 **Activité :** a essayé tout un tas de formations en ligne mais est trop paresseuse pour garder longtemps le même métier.

 **Taille :** 1,60 m.

 **Physique :** Madison est jolie mais garde un physique juvénile à cause de sa transformation. Elle a des cheveux auburn plus foncés que ceux de Renesmée.

 **Caractère :** Madison est quelqu'un qui a peur de l'abandon et ne fait pas facilement confiance aux autres, ce qui fait qu'elle paraît très désagréable au premier abord (et même après). Elle est d'un naturel égoïste mais elle n'est pas réellement orgueilleuse, c'est simplement une couverture pour éviter d'être blessée. Contrairement à Lily, n'étant pas très sociable elle ne fait pas l'effort de se faire aimer des autres, préférant brandir un bouclier de mauvaise humeur pour les faire fuir.

 **Relations :** Madison est très dépendante de Will, sans qui elle ne serait pas heureuse. Lily et elle se jalousent l'une l'autre, notamment parce qu'elles ont des caractères semblables et que Madison est presque aussi proche des Cullen que l'est Lily.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms** : William (Will) Charlie Carlisle Black Cullen

 **Date de naissance** : 27 janvier 2018

 **Nature :** hybride ayant à la fois du sang de vampire, de Quileute et d'humain. Loup-garou.

 **Famille :** Fils de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Frère d'Elliot, Allie, Sarah et Elizabeth. Imprégné de Madison.

 **Activité :** Alpha de la meute de Jacob.

 **Taille** : 1, 92 m

 **Physique** : Grand et musclé, William est très baraqué et un peu plus imposant qu'Elliot. Il a des cheveux auburn constamment ébouriffés, un mélange du cuivré de Renesmée et du châtain de Bella. Ses yeux sont du noir profond de ceux de son père. Ses traits et ses expressions rappellent inévitablement ceux de Jacob.

 **Caractère** : William tient son père pour modèle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Parfois trop impulsif, il est assez bagarreur mais il ne se prend pas la tête. Il possède sans le savoir les qualités qui font un bon Alpha, notamment une autorité naturelle. Will a beaucoup d'humour et aime plaisanter. Il se fourre souvent dans des situations impossibles.

 **Pouvoir** : Aucun pour l'instant.

 **Relations :** Son couple avec Madison tient du miracle. Leur lien a été très éprouvé par la transformation en vampire de cette dernière. Malgré tout ce qui les sépare, leur couple reste étrangement solide, sans doute parce que tous les défauts de Madison passent par dessus la tête de Will de part le caractère facile de celui-ci. Il est proche de Jacob avec qui il passe beaucoup de temps. Allie et lui s'exaspèrent mutuellement, sans doute parce qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. La plupart de ses amis sont des loups garous appartenant à sa meute.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms :** Sarah Isabella Renée Black Cullen

 **Date de naissance** : 1er mai 2023

 **Famille :** Fille cadette de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Sœur d'Elliot, Allie, William et Elizabeth (jumelle).

 **Taille** : 1, 68 m

 **Activité :** études d'économie.

 **Physique** : Sarah ressemble à Jacob en version fille, elle a tout d'une vraie indienne. Elle possède de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et des prunelles marron chocolat, mais les traits angéliques de son visage lui viennent de sa mère.

 **Caractère** : Sarah est quelqu'un de très gâté par sa famille, elle a toujours eue une vie facile ce qui fait qu'elle exècre le changement. Elle manipule les gens aussi bien qu'Alice ou Lily. Elle est adorable mais vaniteuse, intelligente mais bornée. Elle est de nature sociale et dotée d'une curiosité à toute épreuve.

 **Pouvoir** : Aucun pour l'instant.

 **Relations** : La personne à laquelle Sarah est la plus étroitement liée est sa sœur jumelle, Elizabeth. Elles se comprennent sans parole et ne se séparent pratiquement jamais. Elles ont d'ailleurs du mal à se définir comme deux personnes distinctes. Elles sont très proches de leurs parents. Elles admirent la grâce et le charme de Renesmée et font tout pour lui ressembler. Elles adorent Lily et Madison, qu'elles connaissent depuis l'enfance et sont plus à même de comprendre leur personnalité que celle d'Allie.

* * *

 **Nom et prénoms :** Elizabeth (Liz) Rachel Rebecca Black Cullen :

 **Date de naissance :** 1er mai 2023

 **Famille :** Fille cadette de Jacob Black et Renesmée Cullen. Sœur d'Elliot, Allie, William et Sarah (jumelle).

 **Activités :** études de lettres

 **Taille** : 1, 68 m

 **Physique** : Liz est le portrait craché de Renesmée au même âge, même si ses cheveux et sa peau sont un peu plus foncés. Elle a de longues boucles cuivrés et des yeux marron. Elle ressemble à sa sœur jumelle par son visage et la couleur de ses yeux.

 **Caractère** : Liz est aussi timide que l'était Bella. Très réservée, elle rougit facilement et vit volontairement dans l'ombre de Sarah. Toutes deux sont comme les deux parties d'un même corps dont Liz serait le cerveau et Sarah la bouche. Néanmoins, de part son sens de l'observation, elle est plus mature et plus lucide que sa sœur. Elle est également moins centrée sur elle-même et plus attentive aux autres, même si elle n'est pas aussi sociable que Sarah.

 **Pouvoir** : Liz possède un don complexe qui ne se manifeste que lorsqu'elle dort. Elle a la capacité de visiter les gens en rêve et de partager leurs songes. Elle peut même communiquer avec les morts de l'au-delà, mais c'est une facette de son pouvoir qu'elle est incapable de contrôler. La plupart du temps, Sarah vit ses rêves en même temps qu'elle parce que la proximité de sa jumelle décuple ses pouvoirs.

 **Relations** : Les mêmes que Sarah pour le moment.

* * *

 **Le premier chapitre arrive dans les prochains jours, je suis très prolifique en ce moment (les 5 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits), c'est dire à quel point l'histoire des jumelles me passionne, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.**


	2. Adieu civilisation

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

 **Nanofrom : merci à toi de me lire ! J'ai moi aussi une nette préférence pour Burning Moon, normal mon écriture a évolué depuis Imprégnation donc je la maîtrisais mieux. Concernant Abby : comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre elle n'est pas encore née, mais il est tout à faire possible que l'histoire des jumelles aille au delà de sa naissance.**

* * *

PDV de Sarah Black

Il y a des avantages dans le fait de faire partie d'une famille de gens bizarres. Par exemple, nos frères et notre sœur aînés ont tellement fait les quatre cent coups qu'il faudrait que ma sœur jumelle Liza et moi fassions quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment énorme pour que nos parents réagissent. Ils sont blasés, les pauvres. Les plus âgés de notre fratrie n'ont pas du tout la vie que le reste de la famille avait imaginé pour eux.

Prenons Elliot. Papa était persuadé que son fils aîné était l'Alpha que la meute attendait et qu'il marcherait sur ses traces. Il pensait qu'il s'imprégnerait d'une gentille petite humaine (Quileute de préférence), s'installerait à La Push, consacrerait sa vie à la meute et serait un lien solide entre les vampires et les modificateurs.

La blague. Elliot ne vit même pas dans le coin. Pas que le lieu où il a toujours grandi le rebute à ce point, mais il est chirurgien à l'hôpital de Seattle, où il vit depuis de nombreuses années. Et puis, Lily, à qui il est fiancé, n'a jamais supporté La Push.

D'ailleurs, Lily n'est pas spécialement le prototype de l'imprégnée que tout le monde imaginait pour Elliot. Blonde, un quart vampire, fille adoptive de la tante de ma mère, imprégnée d'un loup-garou mort depuis longtemps… Elle est journaliste de mode et, brillante comme elle est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle passe rédactrice en chef un jour ou l'autre.

En ce qui le concerne, mon frère Will était supposé être la copie conforme de mon père : il s'était même trouvé une imprégnée aussi rousse que Maman. Tout a capoté quand Madison a été transformée en vampire à l'âge de seize ans. Madison est chiante, râleuse, mesquine, et si on met Lily, Allie et elle dans la même pièce, ça se termine par un bain de sang. A part ça, je l'adore. Cette fille a trop la classe.

Cela dit, Elliot et Will restent relativement proche de notre famille et nos parents se sont depuis longtemps accoutumés aux vies qu'ils mènent. Ca pourrait être pire.

Allie, par exemple. Tout le monde autour d'elle, nous comprises, croyait mordicus qu'elle passerait le restant de ses jours avec Matthew Uley, son imprégné. Mais notre sœur met un point d'honneur à ne rien faire comme les autres : quand elle avait dix-sept ans, elle l'a plaqué (un peu plus délicatement que l'expression le laisse supposer) et est tombée amoureuse d'un Enfant de la Lune dont le clan était ennemi avec le nôtre. Nate est charmant. Flippant, un peu antipathique sur les bords, mais super beau. Pas que je bave sur mon beau-frère, hein.

Depuis, Allie est allée s'enterrer avec son cher et tendre au fin fond Canada, dans une région immense appelée les territoires du nord-ouest dont la densité est de 0,03 habitants au kilomètre carré. Je le précise car je suis actuellement dans un avion à destination de cette région. Soudainement, ce chiffre prend toute son importance.

Notons que je n'ai prévenu personne de mon départ, pas même mes parents qui vont sans doute halluciner en réalisant que leur fille de vingt ans a fait une fugue. D'où l'intérêt d'avoir des frères et sœur qui ont préparé le terrain avant moi. Comme je le disais, il y a certains avantages à avoir une famille bizarre.

En ce moment, je fixe sans le voir le paysage qui défile à travers le hublot de l'avion. Tout comme mon moral, le temps n'est pas au beau fixe et les nuages me cachent un paysage que je sais être magnifique.

Si je vais chez Allie, c'est tout simplement parce que je sais que mes parents n'iront pas me chercher là-bas. J'ai d'abord pensé à Elliot et Lily, qui sont de mon point de vue bien plus supportables qu'Allie et Nate, mais Seattle est loin d'être assez dépaysant à mon goût. En plus, Allie et nos parents sont en froid en ce moment : ils se parlent par téléphone mais elle leur a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de les voir de sitôt, ce qui m'arrange : aucun risque qu'ils ne viennent me chercher pour me ramener à la maison par la peau du cou.

Mon avion atterrit à Yellowknife, la capitale du territoire, en début d'après midi. De là, je prends un autre avion, une minuscule chose ne pouvant embarquer qu'une cinquantaine de personnes, à destination d'une toute petite ville, la plus proche de l'endroit où vit Allie possédant un aéroport.

Une fois arrivée, je loue une voiture et me dirige comme je peux en m'aidant d'une sorte de carte que ma sœur m'a passé il y a plusieurs années. D'habitude, les gens font le trajet à pied car une grande partie du chemin est impraticable pour les voitures, mais avec ce que j'ai pris comme bagages cette option ne me tente pas trop.

J'abandonne la voiture à l'endroit où la carte indique que la route disparaît et j'avance en trainant mon énorme valise derrière moi. Grâce à ma force d'immortelle, l'exercice ne devrait pas être trop difficile, mais le sol est si accidenté que je commence à craindre pour mes affaires. Encore heureux que nous soyons en été : la terre est vierge de toute neige et il fait très beau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres, je suis si lasse que je prie pour tomber sur une patrouille obligeante d'Enfants de la Lune qui accepteraient de porter mes sacs.

Les arbres sur ma route se rapprochent, je pénètre dans l'immense forêt qui entoure le village des Enfants de la Lune. Les végétaux sont par moments si rapprochés qu'ils bloquent ma valise. De mieux en mieux.

Mon vœu finit par être exaucé lorsqu'un gigantesque loup au pelage brun clair se matérialise devant moi, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Reprenant contenance, je me présente d'une voix ferme :

-Bonjour, vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis désolée de débarquer sans prévenir. Je suis Sarah Black, la sœur d'Allie.

L'Enfant de la Lune me scrute, et l'intelligence qui brille dans ses prunelles dorées m'apprend qu'il comprend très bien ce que je lui dis. Malheureusement, ses yeux ne sont pas seulement intelligents : ils sont aussi suspicieux et méfiants.

La pensée que j'aurais _vraiment_ dû annoncer mon arrivée n'a pas le temps de me traverser que l'énorme animal me charge. Tétanisée, je le regarde foncer dans ma direction sans faire le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moins de deux mètres de moi, moment auquel je me réveille enfin et fais la seule chose qui me passe par l'esprit : je lui jette mon sac à main à la figure. Geste que j'ai tôt fait de regretter, car la rencontre entre mes affaires et les mâchoires de l'animal se manifeste par un craquement effrayant -j'espère que ce n'est pas mon ordinateur, ou pire mon portable. Seul avantage : la bête ralentit légèrement, sans doute surprise par cette proie qui ne se comporte pas comme les autres.

Alors, je fais la seconde seule chose qui me passe par l'esprit : je m'assois par terre, décidant que si ce comportement fonctionne pour les chiens, il est tout à fait susceptible de marcher aussi pour les loups.

Il fonctionne dans le sens où le loup freine des quatre fers, même s'il est plus probable que ce soit parce qu'il pense que c'est un piège que parce qu'il me prend pour une pacifique. Indécis, il me renifle de nouveau, s'agite, décide que je suis vraiment bizarre, grogne et avance sa mâchoire impressionnante dans ma direction.

 _Mon dieu, ce serait vraiment idiot de mourir en déclenchant une guerre entre ma famille et celle de Nate. Tu parles de laisser un bel héritage._

Soudain, un éclair blanc passe devant mon visage et un loup tout aussi impressionnant que celui qui m'attaque se jette sur celui-ci. A ma grande surprise, au lieu de répliquer, mon agresseur se contente d'esquiver les morsures que l'autre lui administre et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste

Nullement perturbé, celui qui vient de me sauver la vie trottine jusqu'à moi. Méfiante, je rampe sur les fesses pour m'éloigner de lui tandis qu'il s'assoit face à moi, enroulant sa queue autour de ses pattes avant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une Enfant de la lune sous forme humaine, aussi blonde que sa peau est laiteuse, débarque en courant :

-Je viens de voir Zayne passer, qui garde la frontière nord maintenant ?

Elle s'interrompt en m'apercevant et je mets aussitôt un nom sur son visage : Hannah. Je ne l'ai pas vue très souvent mais je sais que c'est la cousine de Nate et l'amie d'Allie. Elle me reconnaît aussi, me salue d'un sourire incertain et s'élance vers moi pour me relever, passant un bras sous mes épaules.

En parlant du loup, celui devant moi mute avec une rapidité déconcertante, laissant place à un homme que je ne connais que trop bien. Nathaniel Wells me toise d'un air sévère que dément l'amusement dans ses prunelles aigue-marine :

-Il existe des façons moins douloureuses de se suicider, Sarah Black.

Epoussetant mon jean qui de toute façon est définitivement mort, j'opine tout évitant son regard. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire preuve de timidité, mais en l'occurrence la gêne me brûle les joues. Devant mon absence de réponse, il demande tout en regardant derrière moi comme s'il cherchait quelque chose :

-Ton clone n'est pas avec toi ?

C'est la question qu'il ne fallait pas me poser. Je l'attendais, bien sûr, mais pas venant de lui, pas si tôt, pas dite de façon si naturelle et décontractée. Je ne sais pas si c'est la question en elle-même ou le contrecoup du choc qui me font réagir de la sorte, mais toujours est-il que des larmes se mettent à dévaler mes joues et que je me précipite vers lui pour entourer son torse de mes bras et enfouir mon visage dans son blouson.

Hannah pouffe, apparemment plus concernée par le fait que je suis en train d'étreindre son alpha que par mon désarroi. Je ne peux pas voir l'expression de Nate mais vu sa posture la situation ne lui plaît pas spécialement. M'épargnant la honte de me faire repousser, une voix familière s'exclame derrière moi :

-Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de partir en courant à tout bout de champ, c'est insupportable… Sarah ?

Essuyant mes larmes, je libère Nate et me tourne vers la personne qui vient d'arriver, à savoir Allie. Celle-ci est semble légèrement essoufflée, mais à part ce détail elle est semblable à elle-même : malgré ses cheveux bouclés, non coiffés et en désordre, malgré son allure pas très citadine, elle reste si belle que je me demande une nouvelle fois si elle n'a pas triché à la loterie génétique. Me jugeant sans doute trop larmoyante pour être en état de parler, elle demande aux deux autres :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Choc post traumatique, peut-être, répond Hannah en haussant les épaules.

Comme Nate avant elle, Allie regarde autour de moi avant de s'enquérir :

-Tu as perdu Liza en chemin ?

-Non, elle ne vient pas, reniflé-je en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

Choquée, Allie me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'ai l'intention de devenir bonne sœur. Je vois presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche et il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour sauter aux conclusions :

-Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte. Bordel, Sarah, combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne pas finir comme grand-mère Bella, c'est-à-dire mère de famille, mariée à dix huit ans, sans diplôme et sans emploi ? Oh mon dieu. Tu as un nouveau copain et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Est-ce que c'est ce gars aux yeux vairons qui est dans la même fac que toi ? Tu as pensé à lui offrir un billet d'avion pour le pôle nord avant que Papa ne le trouve ?

Et moi qui voulais du calme.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, marmonné-je. J'aimerais juste passer un peu de temps chez vous. (Je passe sur le fait que ma phrase a l'air d'inquiéter particulièrement Nathaniel et je poursuis : ) On peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai froid.

-Une seconde, réplique ma sœur.

L'instant d'après, elle me prend dans ses bras tout en me frottant le dos comme si j'avais cinq ans. Je lui rend son étreinte de bonne grâce en me demandant ce qui m'a pris de me jeter dans les bras de Nate.

Puis elle me prend par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite. Nate mute de nouveau et part devant tandis qu'Hannah s'empare sans effort de ma valise et mon sac à main. Pendant le trajet, Allie se tait, ce dont je lui sais gré. Elle a manifestement saisi que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour m'interroger.

Ma relation à Allie est étrange et c'est peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue. Liz et moi avons toujours partagé un lien fusionnel qui forcément nous isole du reste du monde, aussi Allie et nos frères sont plus proches les uns des autres qu'il ne le sont de nous, d'autant plus qu'ils sont rapprochés en âge. Néanmoins, je connais mes frères par cœur pour avoir longtemps vécu avec eux ou près d'eux, alors qu'Allie a quitté la région quand nous avions neuf ans. De part notre éloignement et sa réputation à La Push, réputation qui peut se traduire par "cette fille est sympa mais elle est totalement timbrée", je n'ai jamais vraiment su si elle méritait qu'on la considère comme un modèle de conduite ou d'excentricité.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'on étaient arrivés au village des Enfants de la Lune. Ses habitants me coulent des regards pratiquement hostiles. Bon sang, j'aurais vraiment dû prévenir de mon arrivée.

-Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers, m'explique Allie, que leur attitude ne semble pas perturber.

Suivie d'Hannah et de mes bagages, elle me pousse en direction de son chalet, à l'intérieur duquel se trouve déjà Nate, en compagnie d'un homme et du femme que j'ai déjà vus auparavant. Tandis qu'Hannah dépose silencieusement ma valise sur le sol du salon, Allie fait les présentations :

-Logan, Heaven, Sarah, débite-t-elle d'une traite en faisant un grand geste de la main, m'épargnant la peine d'essayer de me souvenir de leurs noms.

La jeune femme, qui ressemble pratiquement trait pour trait à Hannah à cela près qu'elle n'a pas une expression très aimable, s'enquiert en me désignant :

-Elle va rester ?

Manifestement, j'avais raison pour le "pas très aimable". Les Enfants de la Lune sont-ils tous comme ça ou ai-je le monopole de leur froideur ? Allie lève les yeux au ciel :

-Par pitié, essaye d'avoir l'air plus civilisée sinon elle va partir en courant.

Contre toute attente, l'autre acquiesce docilement. Logan semble prendre au mot le conseil de ma sœur puisqu'il m'envoie un sourire charmeur :

-Bonjour, jolie demoiselle.

Je l'examine discrètement tout en lui rendant son sourire. Tant son visage que sa stature sont plutôt attirants, savant mélange de grâce féline et de puissance contenue. Ses cheveux roux pâle un peu trop longs rendent son apparence plus unique, plus surprenante.

Pendant ce temps, Allie ronchonne :

-Logan, c'est ma sœur.

-Et donc ?

Pour seule réponse, elle le foudroie du regard avec application tout en faisant le tour de la table pour s'emparer d'un couteau de cuisine qui y traîne. Elle ne compte tout de même pas l'égorger quand même ? En riant, il déclare :

-Ne t'en fais pas Allie, tu sais bien que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.

Le couteau se fiche dans le mur derrière, à un centimètre de sa joue. Je pousse un cri. Pas le moins perturbé du monde, Logan nous envoie un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce. Heaven a l'air blasée, Nate narquois.

-Civilisé tu disais ? se moque-t-il en retirant le couteau du mur.

Pour seule réponse, Allie lui tire la langue pendant que je me tourne vers elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? m'écrié-je. Il ne me dérangeait pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, tu sais.

-Tu as l'intention de coucher avec lui dans un futur proche ?

-Heu, non…

-Bon alors c'est lui que je protégeais en lui faisant gagner du temps et de l'énergie.

Je ne sais que répondre. Sans Elizabeth pour le découvrir avec moi, cet endroit semble tellement nouveau que c'en est fatiguant. Cela doit se lire sur mon visage car Heaven se penche vers Nate pour lui murmurer qu'elle passera le mot aux autres meutes, avant de prendre Hannah par le bras et de sortir du chalet avec elle.

Je pensais que c'était une sorte de signal signifiant "fichons-lui la paix pour aujourd'hui", mais il s'avère que je l'avais mal interprété, il marque plutôt le début des hostilités. Tant Allie que Nate me considèrent d'un air songeur, elle dans le style "de quel côté s'est-elle cogné la tête ?", lui plutôt dans le genre "risque-t-elle nous envahir longtemps de sa présence ?".

Finalement, il s'adresse à moi :

-Tu comptes regarder dans le vide comme ça longtemps ou tu vas te décider à nous dire ce que tu fais ici ?

Dieu ce qu'il m'insupporte déjà.

N'ayant nullement l'intention de répondre, je me tourne vers Allie en lui faisant ma moue de petite fille pour lui signifier que j'attends qu'elle me défende et qu'elle m'accorde au moins une nuit de répit. Elle se racle la gorge :

-Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir.

Je la fusille du regard. Dire que ce tour marche même sur Will !

-Super, je vois que je suis la bienvenue ici, ça fait plaisir !

-Ca n'a rien à voir Sarah et tu le sais, s'énerve-t-elle. C'est la première fois en vingt ans que je te vois à moins de trois mètres de Liza et ce de ton plein gré. Je te jure, c'est flippant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une moitié de personne devant moi.

Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une moitié de personne. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m'avachis sur une chaise.

-Je suis un peu perdue en ce moment, avoué-je à mi-voix.

-On avait remarqué oui, ironise ce qui me sert de beau-frère.

Je relève la tête. Il m'a toujours intimidée mais je suis déterminée à faire comme si de rien n'était.

-En parlant de ça, tu aurais pu me faire un câlin, espèce de sale égoïste sans cœur. (Je prends une grande inspiration avant de déclarer : ) Bref, si je suis perdue, c'est parce que... Keith s'est imprégné d'Elizabeth.

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée. Autant dire qu'elle n'effraie pas beaucoup Allie et Nate, vu leurs regards vides de poissons rouges. La première finit par se pencher vers le second pour lui expliquer :

-Keith est le beau gosse officiel de La Push. C'est, ou plutôt c'était, le seul Quileute à la fois beau, musclé, sincèrement gentil et célibataire à ne pas être un modificateur. Toutes les filles en sont folles, y compris le spécimen devant toi.

-Je n'étais pas _vraiment_ amoureuse de lui, protesté-je. Mais il s'est quand même imprégné de ma sœur jumelle, j'ai le droit de souffrir non ?

Nate et Allie ne tentent pas de me cacher l'absence de compassion dans leurs expressions. La seconde finit par maugréer :

-Es-tu vraiment en train d'expliquer à deux personnes qui ont risqué leur vie ne serait-ce que pour avoir le droit de se tenir la main que tu es malheureuse parce qu'un mec que tu n'aimes même pas s'est imprégné de Liz ?

Illico, je sens les larmes me monter de nouveau aux yeux. Pas étonnant qu'Allie ait cru que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai rien d'une pleurnicharde d'habitude. Elle soupire et me tapote l'épaule comme on le ferait pour un gamin qui piaille parce qu'on lui a offert un jouet de couleur rouge alors qu'il le voulait bleu. Quant à lui, Nate a toujours l'air aussi indifférent à mon malheur. Mon agacement doit se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure car il prononce d'un ton moqueur :

-Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de compassion en réalité, mais elle est caché sous toutes ces couches d'égoïsme.

Je lui renvoie une grimace mais il ne me voit pas, trop occupé à échanger un long regard avec Allie. Je ne sais pas s'ils en ont conscience, mais ils passent leur temps à se consulter des yeux. Leur conversation muette doit donner quelque chose du genre :

 _-Elle est cinglée._

 _-Je sais. J'espère qu'elle partira bientôt._

 _-Moi aussi. On la mettra dehors sinon._

 _-On trouvera bien un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle._

Non, je ne suis pas du tout parano. Allie finit par me serrer l'épaule, piétinant l'image mentale que je me suis faite de leur conversation :

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. On téléphonera à la maison demain.

Elle s'empare de ma valise et je la suis dans les escaliers. Le premier étage est aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée et il comporte tout un tas de pièces différentes. Ma chambre, dont les murs sont lambrissés, est chaleureuse et confortable.

Après le départ d'Allie, je prends une douche et fais ma toilette. Dans la salle de bain, je m'installe devant le miroir et brosse longuement mes cheveux noirs. Ils sont lisses naturellement et ne sont pas aussi rétifs que ceux de Liza ou d'Allie, ce qui d'ordinaire rend cette activité apaisante.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle fait remonter des souvenirs bien trop douloureux à la surface. Avec Liz, nous avions l'habitude de nous peigner mutuellement les cheveux, et nous disions pour plaisanter que c'était en réalité moi qui était malchanceuse pour être celle qui héritait de la chevelure bouclée de l'autre à démêler.

A présent, je ne supporte même pas de voir mon image dans le miroir. Cette peau presque tannée, ces grands yeux chocolat ourlés de longs cils et ce visage en forme de cœur me rappellent trop ma sœur.

Je ne veux pas penser à elle et au fait qu'elle a réussi à me briser le cœur. Je ne peux pas la détester, ce serait comme essayer de me haïr moi même.

Mon portable vivre, et je sais que c'est un énième message ou appel de sa part, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi je suis partie si brusquement.

Je lâche ma brosse et me jette sur mon lit pour éteindre cet objet de malheur. J'aimerais bien réussir à éteindre mon cœur dans le processus.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

* * *

 **On verra souvent Allie et Nate dans cette histoire, je suppose que ça ne dérange personne ^^ A partir d'un moment il y aura aussi d'Elliot et Will (avec peut-être Lily et Madison). L'histoire de Liz se fera en parallèle mais elle aura droit à moins de chapitres.**

 **Pour rappel, chronologiquement l'histoire se passe avant la naissance d'Abby mais pendant le bonus numéro 4 (cf les bonus de Burning Moon), c'est donc la période où Allie ne rentre pas à La Push et évite ses parents.**


	3. Un mignon petit chien

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lovechafou : merci de me suivre et bonne lecture !**

 **styles06 : concernant le nombre de chapitres, comme d'habitude je suis un peu dans le flou. J'écris le chapitre 7 en ce moment, je suis sûre d'aller au moins jusqu'à 20 chapitres, mais rien ne dit qu'il n'y en aura pas 10 de plus. Par contre je doute d'atteindre la longueur de Burning Moon. Gros bisous.**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review ! Effectivement je sors énormément de Twilight, ce qui est dommage d'une certaine façon, je n'ai gardé que l'univers mais pratiquement aucun des personnages d'origine.**

* * *

PDV de Sarah

La vie avec Nate et Allie peut se résumer en un seul et unique mot.

Insupportable.

Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas des personnes très faciles à vivre séparément, ensemble c'est assez catastrophique. Pourtant, ils ne font rien pour me mettre mal à l'aise -du moins pas volontairement. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils sont relativement pudiques l'un par rapport à l'autre quand ils sont dehors, alors ils compensent quand ils sont seuls -ou seulement avec moi. C'est assez gênant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait irruption dans leur intimité. Sans parler de leur insupportable manie de se toucher ou s'effleurer tout le temps, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de leurs conversations, qui sont un savant mélange de non-dits, de coups d'œil éloquents et de railleries.

Par dessus le marché, moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'ils aient une vie bien tranquille, je m'étais en fait lourdement trompée : ils bougent tout le temps, sortent tout le temps et sont introuvables la plupart du temps.

J'ai passé ma première matinée chez eux allongée sur leur canapé à regarder la télé. Par la suite, agacée par les va-et-vient des membres de leur meute qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir et semblaient trouver mon occupation très étrange, je me suis retranchée dans ma chambre tout l'après-midi et j'ai regardé une nouvelle fois la saison 19 de Game of Thrones, qui est ma préférée.

Il n'en a pas fallu plus à Allie pour décréter que j'étais dépressive et que j'avais besoin de distraction. Résultat : quand ce n'est pas elle qui me colle, c'est un des sbires de Nate et par extension un des siens qui me suit.

Un jour, je surprends Allie dans la cuisine, son portable collé à l'oreille, en pleine conversation avec nos parents. Sans aucun état d'âme, je me poste derrière la porte pour écouter :

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle compte rentrer de sitôt... Bof, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait aller bien, elle ne fout rien de ses journées ... Elle a quand même lâché sa vie entière et Liz pour venir s'enterrer chez moi, c'est dire. Je pense qu'elle se cherche, peut-être qu'elle a besoin de ne pas être avec Liz pour y parvenir. Comment va Liz d'ailleurs ? ... Ca ne m'étonne pas. Elle n'est pas du genre à pleurnicher.

Ma sœur se passe apparemment très bien de ma présence. Merveilleux.

-De rien, c'est normal. ... Comment je vais ? Ca roule. ... Ecoute, je t'appelle uniquement pour Sarah. Non, je ne suis pas prête à vous revoir. Je vous rappelle dans quelques jours. A bientôt.

Peut-être est-ce ma façon d'éviter mes propres problèmes, mais à la seconde où Allie raccroche, je ne peux m'empêcher de pénétrer dans la cuisine pour lui demander :

-Tu vas continuer longtemps à leur faire la tête ?

Elle ne semble pas surprise de savoir que j'ai espionné sa conversation. Ca a toujours été dans mes habitudes depuis l'enfance.

-Est-ce que je te demande quand est-ce que tu vas reparler à Liz moi ? grommelle-t-elle. Non. Et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai plus de raison de leur en vouloir à eux que toi à elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a raison, mais ma situation ne dure que depuis quelques jours, contre plusieurs mois pour la sienne.

-Bon sang, ce n'est quand même pas de la faute de Papa si tu as perdu ton bébé.

-Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute en effet. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, Sarah.

-Sérieusement ? J'ai trois ans de plus que toi à l'époque où tu es tombée amoureuse de Nate.

-Par "quand tu seras plus grande", je voulais dire "quand tu seras plus mature", ou "quand ton cerveau sera plus développé", si tu préfères.

Vexée comme un pou, j'arbore une expression de reine offensée que j'ai piquée à Lily et je fais un demi-tour théâtral dans l'optique d'aller de nouveau m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Allie me retient par la main au moment où je passe la porte.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Viens avec moi. (Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, elle soupire : ) Ca fait pencher la balance si je te dis que j'ai demandé à Tyler de changer le mot de passe de ton ordi ?

Il n'y a pas meilleure réponse possible que mon expression horrifiée.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Met un imper, on va pêcher.

Et sur cette injection, elle sort de la pièce sans attendre de réponse, me laissant seule avec mon ébahissement. L'idée d'Allie en train de pêcher est grotesque : sans parler du fait qu'elle n'aime pas l'eau, elle n'a pas assez de patience pour attendre trois heures devant une canne à pêche. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs : à l'époque où grand-père Charlie était vivant, seul Elliot acceptait de se joindre à ses parties de pêche.

Une heure plus tard, je découvre que mes a priori étaient pour la plupart infondés. Pêcher consiste en fait pour Allie à se tenir assise en tailleur dans un espèce de canoë et à réceptionner et tuer les poissons que lui lancent les Enfants de la Lune, lesquels sont plongés parfois jusqu'à la taille dans un torrent. C'est assez impressionnant de les voir attraper des poissons à mains nues, sans autre outils que leurs cinq sens. Mon activité à moi se résume à me cramponner aux bords du canoë, qui bien que bloqué entre deux rochers, est chahuté de toute part par la force de l'eau. Je me sens d'une grande utilité.

Allie est engoncée dans deux imperméables mais elle a l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Tout en s'occupant des bêtes écailleuses et en vérifiant que le canoë ne se libère pas, elle m'explique le fonctionnement de leur village, à quel point ils sont indépendants et pratiquement invisibles des humains et blablabla et blablabla.

Ma seule consolation est l'absence de Nate. Apparemment, les alphas ne chassent pas pour la meute et Allie est la première à briser ce "snobisme archaïque" comme elle l'appelle.

Au bout d'un moment, Logan insiste pour que je les rejoigne. Je finis par accepter parce que j'en ai marre de rester sans bouger -et non pas parce qu'il a de très beaux yeux. Au bout d'une heure passée les jambes dans l'eau, je suis aussi trempée que frigorifiée et mon tableau de chasse reste désespérément vide. La situation empire lorsqu'en essayant de remonter le torrent, le courant me renverse et je bois la tasse. Les autres sont hilares, surtout Allie qui se tient les côtes en hurlant de rire. Dégoulinante et hors de moi, je reprends ma place dans le canoë sans un mot, mes longs cheveux noirs collant à mon visage et à mon dos comme ceux d'une sorcière.

Liz a toujours été la plus facile à vivre de nous deux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si irritable en ce moment. Allie en particulier m'agace tellement qu'elle me donne envie de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. Mes parents m'ont toujours dépeint un tableau mi-figue mi-raisin de sa vie ici. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le soit plus que moi et à ce qu'elle soit si proche de sa meute. Manifestement, elle se sent ici chez elle. Je me sens trahie d'une certaine façon.

Le trajet du retour se fait dans un silence de mort. Allie commence à avoir des doutes sur ma santé mentale, il est vrai que je suis d'un naturel plutôt bavard d'habitude. A peine sommes-nous seules dans son chalet qu'elle s'enquiert :

-Tu as l'intention de bouder pendant 107 ans ? Bon sang Sarah, souris un peu, on dirait que tu emprunté à Madison sa tête d'enterrement, ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas.

Je sais que le chemin que j'emprunte est escarpé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me hérisser :

-Comment sais-tu ce qui me ressemble ? Tu es partie de la maison quand j'avais neuf ans !

Allie fronce les sourcils :

-Il n'empêche que je suis toujours ta sœur. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette accusation ridicule ? Elliot est bien parti vivre à Seattle !

-Exactement, à Seattle et pas à l'autre bout du continent ! Pas avec un Enfant de la Lune dangereux et hyper flippant ! Pas dans une région que ni nos parents ni les Cullen ni Madison n'ont le droit de visiter ! Tu nous as laissées, Liz et moi !

Les yeux verts d'Allie lancent des éclairs :

-Par pitié, tu n'es pas un peu grande pour jouer la carte de la petite fille abandonnée ? D'ailleurs, met-toi bien dans le crâne que ce n'est pas à cause de moi si tu te sens abandonnée !

Décidée à ignorer ses paroles, je rétorque :

-S'il te plaît, arrête de prétendre que tu me connais et fiche-moi la paix, c'est ce que je suis venue chercher en venant ici.

Sur ce, je lui tourne brutalement le dos, faisant voleter ma chevelure comme une cape. Allie me retient par le bras pour m'empêcher de partir :

-Tu crois être la première personne sur terre à avoir le cœur brisé ?

-Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé ! sifflé-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil venimeux. Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas Keith !

-Je ne parlais pas de Keith, banane.

Elle me lâche le bras aussi vite qu'elle l'avait agrippé et c'est elle qui sort de la pièce la première.

Après notre dispute, je pensais qu'Allie, rongée par la culpabilité, me laisserait enfin tranquille. Que nenni. J'avais faux aussi bien pour la partie "rongée par la culpabilité" que pour la partie "me laisser tranquille".

Dès le lendemain matin, alors que je prends tranquillement mon petit déjeuner, elle agite sous mon nez un papier venant d'une université de la région qui fait la promotion de cours en ligne.

Forks s'étant drôlement agrandie d'année en année, une université y a ouvert quand j'étais au lycée. Du coup, au lieu de partir à Seattle, Liz et moi nous y sommes inscrites sans vraiment nous soucier de sa pauvre renommée -nous sommes déjà bien plus cultivées que la plupart des jeunes de notre âge. Je suivais un cursus d'économie, Liz de lettres classiques. Cursus évidemment laissé en plan quand j'ai débarqué chez Allie. C'est sans doute ce qui motive cette dernière à essayer de me convaincre de reprendre des cours par internet.

Dans ce domaine, j'ai hérité du côté vampirique de ma famille : j'aime apprendre. C'est pourquoi, espérant que cela convaincra Allie de me laisser enfin tranquille, j'accepte sans rechigner.

Pour finaliser l'inscription je dois me rendre sur place et je pars donc l'après-midi avec l'avion des Enfants de la Lune qui va justement en ville pour se ravitailler. Ils ont une piste d'atterrissage privée à l'écart des habitations et après avoir atterri, ce n'est qu'après quelques kilomètres de marche que nous retrouvons la civilisation. J'ai tôt fait de fausser compagnie à mes compagnons et je me rends directement à la fac pour en finir avec cette maudite inscription.

Une fois chose faite, je me promène dans les rues de la ville. La fac est de taille réduite et malgré la présence des étudiants, l'endroit n'est pas très agité. Les boutiques ne sont pas folichonnes mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je flâne entre leurs rayonnages.

En sortant d'un magasin de chaussures, j'aperçois dans la rue en jeune chien-loup adorable au pelage gris perle magnifique qui me fait aussitôt penser à Liz. Nous adorons les animaux et comme moi, elle aurait admiré la vigueur avec laquelle il gambade autour de son propriétaire.

Penser à Liz me rend plus triste que je ne le pensais possible. Pour dissiper ce sentiment, je m'approche du chiot, qui en m'apercevant s'agite en grondant. Je juge à son gabarit et à sa muselière qu'il ne représente pas de risque et je me précipite vers lui pour le caresser. Au lieu de se calmer, il se débat de plus belle, se contorsionnant pour se libérer de la laisse. Ses efforts restent vains mais il réussit je ne sais comment à dégager son museau de sa muselière.

Je suis sur le point d'appeler celui qui tient la laisse pour le lui signaler, mais l'animal décide manifestement que je ne lui revient pas : il se rue sur moi et me mord le bras. Dans un cri de douleur, je me jette en arrière, tombant sur les fesses au passage tandis que la bête féroce tire sur sa laisse pour m'atteindre. Bon sang, cet animal est vraiment rapide pour avoir réussi à me prendre par surprise.

Alerté, son propriétaire se retourne, lâche un juron et tire sur la laisse pour traîner le chien loin de moi, ce qui n'est pas un mal car il était sur le point de me mordre une nouvelle fois. Par dessus les aboiements rageurs de la bestiole, l'homme s'enquiert :

-Ca va ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je pensais qu'il était plus âgé mais non, c'est un humain à qui je donnerais environ le même âge que moi, même si sa stature athlétique le vieillit. Son visage bien dessiné est plutôt attirant pour celui d'un humain. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond si clair qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est apparenté aux Enfants de la Lune si seulement ils ne formaient pas un contraste saisissant avec ses prunelles d'un marron si foncé qu'on les dirait noires.

Durant mon examen, il attache fermement à un poteau la laisse de son chien malgré les tentatives de celui-ci pour s'en défaire, puis il se dirige vers moi et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais je dois avoir l'air un peu sonnée. Sa paume est chaude contre la mienne.

Une fois debout, son regard se dirige aussitôt vers mon bras.

-Tu saignes.

En effet, si la manche lacérée de mon gilet dissimule encore la blessure, elle est tellement tâchée de sang que c'en est effrayant. La douleur commence à affluer par vagues. Heureusement, je sais instinctivement que la morsure n'est pas très grave.

Me prenant par surprise, l'inconnu relève ma manche, révélant la peau meurtrie.

-Viens, je vais te soigner, propose-t-il. J'habite juste à côté, il faut au moins désinfecter et bander la plaie.

Le mot "soigner" agit sur moi comme un électrochoc et je secoue la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Merci quand même.

Déjà, je sens les chairs cicatriser autour de la blessure. Je positionne ma main sur mon bras pour la comprimer et la dissimuler à son regard, mais c'est trop tard : je surprends son expression ébahie et sa manière de cligner des paupières comme pour se persuader qu'il a rêvé.

Je fais plusieurs pas en arrière pour m'éloigner, priant pour qu'il se convainque d'avoir tout inventé.

-Au revoir, je lâche dans un souffle.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il est sur le point de protester, je le sens. Alors, je lui souris pour le faire taire, fais demi-tour et m'enfuit en courant, mes doigts enserrant toujours la morsure. Derrière moi, je l'entends m'appeler mais je continue à remonter la rue sans me retourner, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je suis hors de vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la plaie ne saigne plus, alors je me contente d'aller la nettoyer dans les toilettes publiques. Ensuite, je rejoins les Enfants de la Lune au point de rendez-vous convenu car il est déjà tard et nous retournons au village.

Au dîner, je me sens si nauséeuse que je suis incapable d'avaler plus de quelques bouchées ou de me concentrer sur les paroles des gens qui m'entourent. Ma tête tourne. Derrière ma rétine flottent les yeux noirs de l'homme que j'ai rencontré et le visage en forme de cœur de Liza. Par moments, je ferme les paupières pour essayer de chasser ces images mais rien n'y fait, elles ne cessent de me hanter.

Je finis par m'éclipser du repas pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je tombe pratiquement dans mon lit, à moitié dans les vapes. Le sommeil ne m'emporte qu'à moitié : il va et vient, me laissant à la fois grelottante et épuisée. Je dois avoir de la fièvre mais je ne le réalise que trop tard : je suis alors trop fatiguée pour aller prendre un médicament. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune garantie qu'il marcherait : c'est la première fois que je tombe malade de toute mon existence.

Vers quatre heures du matin, je reprends conscience. La nausée et les frissons qui ont pris possession de mon corps ont eu raison de mon sommeil. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre pour m'asseoir sur le sol frais et carrelé, les bras entourant mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine.

Et le visage de ma sœur jumelle ne quitte pas mon esprit.

Une heure plus tard, Allie frappe à ma porte :

-Sarah ? Liz m'a téléphoné, elle dit que tu ne te sens pas bien. J'espère que tu es aux portes de la mort parce que je n'aime pas être réveillée en pleine nuit.

Liz et moi avons toujours su instinctivement comment allait l'autre, mais nous n'avons jamais été séparées assez longtemps pour tester la profondeur de ce lien. Sans compter qu'aucune de nous deux n'a jamais été malade ou blessée.

Incapable de répondre, j'attends qu'Allie rentre dans la salle de bain, ce qu'elle fait au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Elle se précipite vers moi et pose une main fraîche sur mon front :

-Oula, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Tu as de la fièvre.

Elle dégage mes cheveux de mon visage couvert de sueur. La douceur de ses gestes, si inhabituelle, me fait une fois de plus penser à Liz.

Sans prévenir, je me retrouve à sangloter en m'accrochant à ma sœur :

-Tu avais raison Allie.

-Bien sûr que j'avais raison, j'ai toujours raison, réplique-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. A quel sujet ?

J'avoue à travers mes larmes :

-Je ne suis pas jalouse d'Elizabeth parce que Keith s'est imprégné d'elle, je suis jalouse de Keith parce qu'il m'a volé ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, Allie ? Elle m'a abandonnée. Je suis toute seule maintenant.

Au lieu d'essayer de me raisonner, elle me serre dans ses bras en me murmurant que je ne serai jamais seule. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois Allie se montrer si maternelle envers quelqu'un.

Lorsque mes larmes se tarissent enfin, elle appelle Nate à mi-voix. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne le faire venir qu'après le massacre. Ok, mon visage est rouge et mouillé mais au moins je ne pleurniche plus comme une petite fille.

Une seconde plus tard, Nathaniel apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Allie se tourne vers lui :

-Tu penses qu'elle est en train de muter ?

Mon cœur rate un battement. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai songé à cette éventualité. Chez nous, les filles n'osent pas même pas rêver de cette possibilité tant elle est peu courante, et rares sont celles qui seraient prêtes à endurer ses conséquences. Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de partager mes pensées avec mon pères et mes frères.

-Plutôt mourir, soufflé-je.

-D'accord, on te tuera si ça arrive, lance Nate tout en s'approchant.

Il s'accroupit souplement près de moi et s'empare de mon poignet malgré mon mouvement instinctif de recul. M'ignorant, il le porte à son nez et hume profondément mon odeur.

-Non, elle ne sent pas comme les modificateurs. Pas même une effluve. Par contre...

Ses derniers mots sont accompagnés d'un froncement de sourcils de mauvais augure. Il relâche mon poignet et attrape mon autre bras, celui que le jeune chien a mordu. J'ai bandé la blessure en rentrant. Nate s'empresse de déchirer le bandage malgré mes protestations et Allie et lui se penchent sur mon bras pour examiner la peau endommagée. La morsure n'a pas encore fini de cicatriser, ce qui est étrange : le processus est plus rapide d'ordinaire.

-Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? demande ma sœur.

-C'est un chien qui m'a mordue.

-Ce n'est pas une morsure de chien, me contredit Nate.

Je dois commencer à aller mieux car sa réponse m'agace :

-Pardon ? Si si, je te confirme que c'était un chien, pas un serpent, aux dernières nouvelles je sais faire la différence. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas un chien ?

-Les chiens ont peur des immortels. Ils ne s'attaqueraient jamais à nous. Par ailleurs, ça n'a pas la forme de la mâchoire d'un chien.

-C'est une mâchoire de quoi alors ? relevé-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Quand elle vient tout de même, elle me laisse bouche bée :

-De loup.

* * *

 **Si ça peut en rassurer certains, contrairement à Burning Moon (où j'avais dû présenter longuement tous les nouveaux personnages) on lambinera beaucoup moins dans cette histoire. Le "secret" de Drake sera donc rapidement révélé. Des hypothèses ?**


	4. Chasse à l'homme

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lovechafou : Merci pour ta review ! Alors j'aimerais bien prétendre que j'ai une imagination débordante, mais personnellement je crois que l'imagination n'existe pas réellement. C'est juste que j'ai pas mal lu dans ma vie et que ces écrits influencent mes histoires. Je trouve ça extrêmement difficile d'inventer quelque chose à partir de rien, ce qui explique que les fanfictions m'attirent autant. Exemple tout bête : le fait qu'Allie tombe amoureuse de Nate m'a été inspiré par toutes les fictions anti imprégnation que j'ai pu lire.**

 **Nanofrom : Alors comme aux autres reviews je te répondrai que mes idées ne sont pas réellement les miennes et qu'elles me viennent de ce que j'ai pu vivre ou surtout lire dans ma vie. Il est pratiquement impossible d'inventer quelque chose à partir de rien. A une époque j'essayais d'écrire une histoire se passant sur une autre planète (une vie totalement différente de la nôtre donc) mais n'ayant rien sur quoi me baser j'ai vite abandonné, alors que pour inspirer Hiding Sun j'ai toutes les histoires de vampires et de loups garous que j'ai pu lire dans ma vie ^^ A bientôt !**

 **Styles06 : je vais peut-être te choquer mais je n'ai pas lu les Harry Potter, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais je n'accroche pas du tout, même les films m'ennuient à mourir, je ne peux donc pas voir en quoi le précédent chapitre t'a fait pensé à Harry Potter ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.**

 **Lilou : bon étant d'une immense paresse je vais te répondre la même chose que j'ai répondu aux deux premières reviews : mes idées ne viennent pas tant du fait que j'ai une bonne imagination (je pense d'ailleurs que ça n'existe pas) mais de celui que j'arrive à exploiter tous les livres que je lis et à garder certaines de leurs idées pour inspirer mes propres histoires. Tout comme le fait qu'Allie tombe amoureuse de Nate m'a été inspiré par toutes les fictions anti imprégnation que j'ai pu lire.**

* * *

PDV de Sarah

Autant vous dire que les heures qui ont suivi l'annonce de Nate ont été quelque peu angoissantes pour moi. Je n'en menais pas large. Je m'attendais à tout instant à me transformer en un nouveau genre de loup-garou ou en un espèce de machin enragé et assoiffé de sang. Comme à son habitude, Allie ne voulait inquiéter personne de la famille et elle a décidé d'attendre le matin pour aviser. Nate a fait venir Connor, un membre de sa meute qui est aussi médecin. Il m'a déplacée à l'infirmerie pour vérifier mes constantes et essayer de faire retomber la fièvre.

Tout cela se révèle finalement être inutile. Au petit matin, lorsque je me réveille, je suis toujours en vie, toujours de forme humaine et je suis de nouveau en bonne santé. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar. Hier, j'étais désespérée, physiquement comme mentalement. Aujourd'hui, tout me parait plus clair, plus beau, plus brillant. Je me sens moi-même pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de l'imprégnation d'Elizabeth.

J'espère seulement qu'Allie fera abstraction de ce que je lui ai dit la nuit dernière. Je ne suis pas comme du Lily, je ne fais pas l'autruche quand j'ai des problèmes, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'aime en informer la planète entière. Surtout que même si les accusations que j'ai dites à Allie étaient infondées, il n'en reste pas moins vrai que nous ne sommes pas si proches que cela, pas assez en tout cas pour que je sois à l'aise avec l'idée de lui confier mes pires peurs.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, je réintègre ma chambre dans le chalet de Nate et Allie pour récupérer mes heures de sommeil manquantes, ma crise m'ayant vraiment épuisée. C'est pourquoi je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'à midi, quelqu'un ouvre grand les rideaux de la pièce, laissant le soleil y entrer à flot.

-Debout là dedans ! claironne la voix d'Allie.

 _Si elle me propose encore une partie de pêche, je la tue de mes propres mains._

-C'est une blague ? crié-je tout en plaquant mon oreiller sur mon visage.

-Lève-toi Sarah, on va chasser.

-Chasser ? hurlé-je. Ca va pas la tête ? Laisse-moi dormir ! Et referme ces foutus rideaux pour l'amour du ciel !

Elle pousse un soupir déçu.

-Dommage, moi qui pensais que ça t'intéresserait de retrouver le responsable de ton état d'hier soir...

En une fraction de seconde, je me débarrasse de mon oreiller et m'assois dans mon lit.

-Quoi ?

Allie chantonne, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Hé oui, j'aurais peut être du préciser que c'est une chasse à l'homme. Debout marmotte, on part dans dix minutes.

OooO

Je n'ai jamais été prête aussi vite de toute ma vie. J'ai mis les mêmes vêtements que la veille, c'est dire.

A mon grand dam, Nate nous accompagne dans cette "chasse à l'homme". Mes protestations quant à sa participation ont été balayées lorsqu'il m'a répliqué qu'Allie et moi serions bien en peine de piloter leur avion sans lui. Ce n'est pas tant que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne, mais le jeune homme d'hier semblait sincèrement désolé et inquiet pour moi, je n'aimerais pas qu'un méchant loup-garou le traumatise à vie.

Pendant le vol, je suis chargée de raconter mon aventure de la veille dans les moindres détails. Je me sens obligée d'insister sur le fait que le chiot semblait vraiment mignon et à quel point son maître était gentil, ce qui fait sourire Allie et Nate, qui ont autant d'amour pour les animaux qu'un braconnier sans scrupule en a pour les éléphants.

Une heure plus tard, nous atterrissons au même endroit que la veille. Nous nous rendons ensuite directement dans le centre-ville, à l'endroit où j'ai vu le jeune homme et le chien.

-Si on se sépare et qu'on tourne dans le quartier toute la journée, on finira bien par les croiser à un moment ou un autre, proposé-je.

Remarquant que mes deux accompagnateurs me regardent avec un vague air de pitié dans les yeux, je lance :

-Quoi ?

-Amatrice, lâche Nate d'un ton moqueur en me dépassant.

Terriblement vexée, je lui emboîte le pas. Alors comme ça monsieur le loup-garou a en plus des pouvoirs magiques lui permettant de retrouver la trace de quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ?

Je suis surprise de le voir adopter immédiatement un rythme de marche rapide. Apparemment, il a déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherche.

-Comment fait-il ça ? murmuré-je à Allie, impressionnée.

-Il se repère à l'odeur. Celle des animaux est unique et il n'y en a pas trente six mille dans le coin. Arrête de prendre ce ton stupidement admiratif, c'est du gâteau pour un Enfant de la Lune.

Dix minutes de marche accélérée plus tard, nous arrivons dans une impasse située juste à côté de l'université. Nate pile devant un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages environ. Allie sonne au hasard à l'interphone et baragouine une histoire à dormir debout à son interlocuteur, lequel est apparemment sensible à la voix doucereuse qu'elle a empruntée puisqu'il nous ouvre la porte sans discuter.

Une fois dans l'immeuble, Nate continue à suivre l'odeur du chien. Il s'arrête sur le palier du troisième étage, se dirige sans hésiter vers la porte de droite et appuie sur la sonnette. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix qui retentit de l'autre côté du mur :

-Qui est-ce ?

Manifestement, il est méfiant. A sa place, je le serais aussi.

-Ce sont vos pizzas, chantonne Allie en reprenant son étrange voix juvénile, genre "je suis une innocente jeune fille qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche".

-Je n'ai pas co...

-M'en fiche, je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas payée.

Le son étouffé d'un juron, suivi de pas précipités et d'un bruit de clés. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvre sur le jeune homme de la veille, lequel a l'air plus excédé que charmé par la voix de ma sœur :

-Ecoutez...

Il s'interrompt de lui-même en constatant que nous sommes plus nombreux que le quota de personnes habituellement requis pour livrer une pizza. En tout cas, il est plutôt rapide à la détente pour un humain : tandis qu'il analyse la situation, son regard passe sur nous trois sans s'attarder -je doute même qu'il me reconnaisse-, il fait un pas en arrière et referme la porte.

Ou tout du moins tente de la refermer, car pendant qu'il reculait, Nate avançait de façon à bloquer la porte. Il repousse fermement celle-ci en arrière d'un simple pression de la paume et entre dans l'appartement, suivi d'Allie qui pivote au dernier moment pour m'attraper par le bras et m'entraîner à leur suite. Une fois que nous sommes rentrés, elle referme la porte derrière nous avec le pied.

Ma curiosité maladive me reprend et je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler avidement l'endroit où nous sommes. L'appartement est typique de celui d'un étudiant qui vit seul : il n'est pas forcément très fourni mais il est aussi ordonné qu'un placard à balai, il y a de tout partout. Nous nous tenons dans le salon-cuisine et sur notre droite se trouvent trois portes fermées. Bizarrement, je ne vois aucun accessoire indiquant la présence d'un chien.

Face à nous, le jeune homme semble furieux, mais il ne l'est pas autant que devrait l'être quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un de normal hurlerait ou appellerait la police, lui se contente de nous dévisager en silence.

J'attends que Nate ou Allie se décident à prendre la parole, mais j'oublie que se comporter en personnes civilisées est au dessus de leurs moyens. Nate tire une chaise vers lui pour s'asseoir dessus avec un naturel déconcertant, et Allie s'appuie contre sa cuisse tout en désignant une autre chaise à notre interlocuteur.

-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, dit-elle avec ironie.

Pour seule réponse, il croise les bras sur son torse et nous foudroie du regard. Je sais que de part leur immortalité, ni Nate ni Allie n'ont besoin de s'installer confortablement : ils font juste ça pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Bon, ça suffit comme ça.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, lancé-je d'un ton faussement léger.

Phrase accompagnée d'un regard réfrigérant en direction des deux autres pour leur signifier de me laisser essayer de communiquer comme une personne normale.

-Ca va être difficile sachant que vous venez d'entrer chez moi de force, riposte-t-il.

-Nous sommes désolés pour ça, répliqué-je. Nous avons juste quelques questions à propos de ton chien. Il m'a mordue hier.

-Je me rappelle, acquiesce-t-il en concentrant ses prunelles sombres sur moi.

Ne sachant pas comment poursuivre sans avoir l'air d'une folle, je marque une brève pause, pause dont il profite pour annoncer :

-Vous n'êtes pas humains. J'ai vu la façon dont tu as guéri hier.

Mon souffle s'accélère. L'accusation ne semble inquiéter ni Nate ni Allie, mais j'imagine dans un coin de mon esprit grand-père Carlisle en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Je finis par admettre à contrecœur :

-Non, en effet. (Je rajoute, peu désireuse creuser davantage le sujet de nos natures respectives : ) Hier, après que ton chien m'ait mordue, j'ai fait une sorte de... de crise.

Je ne peux donner plus de détails sans aborder certains thèmes comme ceux des loups-garous. Les sourcils du jeune homme s'arquent de surprise.

-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être lié au... chien. Ce n'est pas lui, je peux te le jurer.

Je note son hésitation sur le terme "chien". A côté de moi, Allie pousse un soupir exaspéré et Nate se lève si brusquement que je manque sursauter. Il se dirige vers l'une des portes, qu'il ouvre sans hésiter avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt me parviennent des grognements rageurs indiquant la présence de mon "agresseur" de la veille. Son maître veut suivre Nate mais Allie le repousse sans effort en arrière :

-Reste là, Draco Malfoy.

J'ai dû mal à saisir pourquoi elle et son cher et tendre son si durs envers lui alors qu'a priori il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Je me dévisse le cou pour essayer de voir la pièce dans laquelle Nate est entré, mais sa carrure me bloque la vue.

Les grognements se tarissent et se muent en gémissements. Nate ressort avec l'animal dans les bras. En pleine lumière, il est alors évident que celui tient plus du loup que du chien, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son pelage gris. Sa taille est celle d'un husky adulte mais il est clair de par la forme de son museau et de son corps que ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Bon sang, cette bête sera immense à l'âge adulte. Immense comme...

-C'est un Enfant de la Lune, affirme Nate. Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un louveteau.

Je commence à comprendre que si moi je n'osais l'imaginer, lui devait s'en douter depuis la veille.

Dans ses bras, le petit loup s'agite, les narines frémissantes. Il se tord le cou pour approcher sa tête d'Allie et il claque des mâchoires près de son bras. Lorsqu'un grondement s'échappe de la poitrine de Nate, il gémit de nouveau et se calme instantanément. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce serait amusant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant que Nate avec quelque chose d'aussi mignon qu'un bébé loup dans les bras -même un bébé loup géant et doté de pulsions meurtrières.

Allie se retourne vers le jeune homme.

-Dans ton intérêt, j'espère que tu as une super bonne explication pour abriter un animal qui pourrait à tout moment transformer n'importe qui en Enfant de la Lune, comme ça a failli arriver à ma sœur hier !

Finalement, la source de sa colère m'apparaît très clairement.

-J'ignorais que sa morsure était dangereuse, se défend-t-il.

Il remonte ses manches pour nous montrer ses avant-bras, qui sont couturés de cicatrices semblables à la mienne. De toute évidence, élever un Enfant de la Lune n'est pas de tout repos pour un humain.

Nate et Allie échangent un regard grave. La morsure d'un Enfant de la Lune a seulement été testée sur des humains, mais tout le monde a toujours supposé qu'elle était létale pour les autres immortels, comme le venin des vampires pour les modificateurs. Ce n'est pas le cas apparemment.

-Un humain immunisé contre le venin des Enfants de la Lune, murmuré-je, fascinée.

Allie n'est a pas finit avec lui :

-Alors, Draco Malfoy...

-Je m'appelle Drake, la coupe-t-il sèchement.

-Ah ah, je n'étais pas loin du compte.

Elle a beau être ma sœur, sa capacité à plaisanter en de pareilles circonstances m'étonnera toujours. Nate s'approche de lui, la bête sauvage toujours dans ses bras :

-Alors, Drake, comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec un Enfant de la Lune de cet âge sur les bras ? La version crédible de préférence, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Drake se passe la main dans les cheveux, ce qui a pour conséquence de les ébouriffer. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais -quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas exactement facile à vivre en général- il collabore sans rechigner :

-C'est mon frère, Josh. Il y a trois ans, nous vivions avec nos parents dans la banlieue de Toronto. Un soir, lors de la pleine lune, un... animal sauvage a fait des ravages dans le quartier, détruisant des jardins et tuant certains habitants. Josh avait sept ans, il jouait dehors. J'ai vu un loup géant l'attaquer et le mordre. Il a survécu à ses blessures et quelques jours plus tard, il se transformait en le loup que vous voyez aujourd'hui. J'ai tout de suite compris et fais le lien avec le monstre qui l'avait attaqué. Il était dangereux et incontrôlable, je savais que personne ne me croirait, alors je l'ai pris avec moi et nous sommes venus ici. J'ai fais des recherches sur les loups-garous, j'espérais trouver un jour quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider à retrouver un certain contrôle et muter en humain. Il est toujours sous forme lupine depuis sa transformation.

-C'est normal, réplique Nate sans lui fournir davantage d'explication.

Il échange avec Allie l'un de leurs fameux regards porteurs de messages silencieux et je décide de reprendre la discussion en main.

-Tu as réussi à t'occuper d'un Enfant de la Lune nouveau-né tout seul ? C'est impressionnant.

D'un geste, Drake me désigne l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle Nate a été chercher le louveteau. La cage dotée de lourds barreaux en acier qui s'y trouve explique beaucoup de choses. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ressens le besoin de rassurer Drake : j'ai l'impression que son air constamment renfrogné cache en fait des années de souffrances. J'ajoute en jetant un coup d'œil vers le loup, que ma présence et celle d'Allie mettent au comble de la nervosité :

-Josh se débrouille très bien pour son âge. Normalement, c'est interdit de transformer les enfants, ils sont réputés incontrôlables. A vrai dire, certaines personnes les... suppriment carrément tant ils sont dangereux.

Par "certaines personnes", je désigne évidemment les vampires et leur peur de ceux d'entre eux qui sont des enfants. Nate hausse les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux :

-N'importe qui peut être éduqué si on s'en donne la peine.

C'est vrai, j'oubliais : ne pas mentionner les buveurs de sang devant lui.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous pourrez y arriver pour lui ? s'enquiert Drake.

L'espoir sur son visage me fait sourire.

-Oui, répond Nate. Pas entièrement, mais assez pour limiter les dégâts. Pour cela, nous devons le prendre avec nous.

Lui qui est si méfiant d'habitude, je suis étonnée qu'il le propose aussi rapidement. En même temps, ce n'est pas du tout dans son intérêt de laisser un Enfant de la Lune se balader en liberté comme ça. Cela éveille la suspicion de Drake également :

-Je ne vous connais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes.

Nate et Allie ne semblant pas prêts à lui répondre, je le fais à leur place.

-Nathaniel est un Enfant de la Lune aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il peut aider Josh. Quant à Allie et moi, c'est un peu compliqué mais nous ne sommes rien d'aussi dangereux.

Je ne me vois pas prononcer le mot "vampire" devant quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer. Déjà que je viens de lui fournir une info assez effrayante... Drake fronce les sourcils, illustrant ma pensée :

-C'est un loup-garou ?

-Oui, mais lui et les siens se contrôlent, dis-je. Celui qui a attaqué ton frère devait être un solitaire, un hors-la-loi. Les Enfants de la Lune n'ont pas le de faire du mal aux humains normalement. Josh sera entre de bonnes mains.

Autant en rajouter un maximum sur le côté "gentils immortels bien intentionnés". Après tout, je n'ai rien dit qui soit faux.

-D'accord, j'accepte votre proposition, mais je veux vous accompagner.

Allie ricane devant le "j'accepte".

-Impossible. L'endroit où nous vivons est interdit aux humains.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai compte tenu du fait qu'une partie du village est justement humaine, mais le secret des loups-garous se doit d'être aussi bien gardé que celui des vampires, il en va de la survie de notre peuple tout entier.

Pour palier le peu de confiance que Nate et Allie cherchent à lui inspirer, j'assure à Drake avec toute la conviction dont je suis capable :

-Je te promets que nous prendrons soin de Josh. Peut-on l'emmener tout de suite ?

Drake ne me rend pas mon sourire. Haussant les épaules, il acquiesce d'un air sombre. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas trop le choix. Même si Nate et Allie ne sont pas hyper avenants avec lui, il est évident que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour le louveteau, dont le comportement s'améliore déjà : au lieu d'essayer de nous attaquer, il se contente de mordiller nerveusement les doigts de Nate.

Drake s'éclipse dans la pièce d'à côté pour en ressortir avec un attirail assez impressionnant : chaînes faisant office de laisse, muselières... Il me les tend et je suis sur le point de les prendre lorsque Nate secoue la tête en disant sèchement :

-Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Je n'y avais pas songé, mais même si ils sont justifiés, ces accessoires doivent paraître offensants pour un Enfant de la Lune. Je serais toutefois curieuse de voir comment il compte s'y prendre avec Josh sans eux.

Allie écrit quelque chose sur un papier qu'elle tend à Drake.

-C'est notre numéro de téléphone. (Puis elle annonce de but en blanc : ) Bon, c'est pas tout mais il serait temps qu'on décolle.

Drake lui jette un regard agacé. Moi aussi, je trouve cette histoire un peu précipitée. En quelques minutes à peine, nous sommes passés du stade "entrer de force dans l'appartement de quelqu'un" à "repartir avec un Enfant de la Lune à élever". Je souris à Drake, décidée à avoir l'air amicale :

-Nous te donnerons des nouvelles tous les jours.

Cette fois-ci, il me sourit en retour et prononce un "merci" tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux pour montrer qu'il n'est pas destiné aux deux autres.

Sur ce, Nate se dirige vers la porte, décidant manifestement de se passer de toute formule de politesse. Bon sang, c'est lui qu'il faudrait éduquer un de ces jours. Je lui emboîte le pas et me retourne vers Drake au dernier moment :

-Au revoir.

Il s'enquiert :

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Que je sache à qui faire des reproches si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse.

-Sarah.

-Au revoir, Sarah.

Je fais demi-tour et cours rejoindre Nate et Allie dans le couloir -évidemment, ils ne m'ont pas attendue. La porte claque derrière moi.

-Que je sache à qui faire des reproches si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ? pouffe Allie, ses prunelles vert émeraude brillant d'une lueur moqueuse.

-Oh, la ferme, marmonné-je tout en descendant l'escalier menant à la rue.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Josh pousse un long gémissant en levant les yeux vers l'immeuble.

-Il est vraiment trognon, observé-je.

-Ouais eh ben ce truc trognon t'a attaquée je te rappelle, grogne Allie. Au passage, tu sembles immunisée contre la salive des loups-garous. Je me demande si ce n'est que toi ou si tous les immortels de race différente le sont.

-Tous les immortels, je pense, répond Nate. Ce serait logique.

J'objecte :

-Pas vraiment. Drake est humain et il est immunisé aussi.

Suite à ma remarque, le regard que s'échangent Nate et Allie ne m'échappe pas. Face à leur mutisme, je finis par m'énerver :

-Bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes limite agressifs avec Drake et pourtant, vous avez emporté Josh sans vous poser de questions.

-Oh si on s'en pose des questions, réplique Allie. Ne sois pas si naïve, Sarah. Dire que tu es la première à manipuler les parents dès que ça t'arrange.

Et Nate d'expliciter :

-Ce type ment comme un arracheur de dents.

Je manque piler net dans la rue.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir une entière confiance en la version de Drake, mais de là à la remettre entièrement en cause, il y a une grande différence.

-Pour commencer, Monsieur est miraculeusement immunisé contre la maladie des Enfants de la Lune, récite Allie. Ce petit humain sans défense abrite un loup chez lui qu'il sait être son frère -il n'a aucun doute là-dessus alors même que Josh n'a jamais repris forme humaine. Pour couronner le tout, il en a déduit tout seul comme un grand que Josh est un loup-garou -c'est vrai que c'est tellement logique-, a obtenu on ne sait comment des renseignements sur les Enfants de la Lune et a refilé son frère à des inconnus qu'il connaît depuis une heure. Soyons sérieux, quelqu'un de normal aurait depuis longtemps refourgué Josh à la fourrière. Ce mec est définitivement louche.

Je comprends leur opinion mais je reste sceptique quant à leur réaction :

-Et vous laissez filer ce mec louche comme ça ?

-Bien sûr que non, rétorque Nate comme si c'était l'évidence même. Nous allons le mettre sous surveillance.

Ah oui, j'oubliais que sa meute aime bien jouer les agents secrets de temps en temps.

-D'accord. Et vous avez des théories concernant Drake ?

Je suis surprise d'entendre Nate répondre d'un ton assuré :

-C'est un Enfant de la Lune d'une espèce nouvelle, qui est régulièrement frappé de crises d'amnésie, ce qui fait qu'il ne s'en rappelle jamais lorsqu'il s'attaque à son entourage. Il est probablement aussi bipolaire. (Remarquant que je le dévisage, bouchée bée, en me demandant s'il se fiche de moi, il ironise : ) Il faut que je continue ? Non, nous n'avons pas de théories. Si c'était le cas, nous l'aurions confronté.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en adoptant une expression boudeuse :

-Je te trouve très méprisant envers moi. J'attends des excuses.

C'est ce que je disais à mes frères et sœurs à chaque fois qu'ils m'embêtaient. Evidemment, leurs excuses ne sont jamais venues. Pour faire bonne mesure, j'accélère le pas pour les dépasser de plusieurs mètres. Derrière moi, j'entends Nate murmurer quelque chose à Allie, qui lui répond qu'il l'a bien cherché.

Je réalise au bout de quelques minutes de solitude bienvenue que c'est la première fois que je vis quelque chose d'intéressant sans Elizabeth. Cela me donne tellement envie de l'appeler pour le lui raconter. Si j'en ai le courage, peut-être le ferais-je dans une semaine ou deux.

D'ici là, j'espère parvenir à mon but.

Trouver le secret de Drake.

De préférence avant les autres.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre est un PDV d'Elizabeth : )**


	5. Celle qui est restée

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lovechafou : Coucou, alors ma vitesse de post moyenne sera au maximum d'un chapitre par semaine. Pour le moment comme j'ai cours je ne peux que te conseiller de passer voir si j'ai posté le dimanche. Mais comme j'ai beaucoup de travail actuellement, le rythme de post va peut-être s'espacer.**

 **clem2605 : j'espère pour toi que tu as finis Burning Moon ; )**

 **Eldarien : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment admirative des gens qui lisent toutes mes histoires d'une traite, honnêtement à votre place je n'en serai pas capable ^^ "Hiding" vient du verbe "to hide", se cacher, donc littéralement ça veut dire se cachant ou qui se cache, donc on peut traduire le titre par soleil caché/soleil se cachant/soleil qui se cache mais évidemment c'est plus joli en anglais. Est-ce que les débuts de Burning Moon et de Hiding Sun vont se ressembler : alors je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne question que je me suis posée aussi. J'aurais tendance à répondre non dans le sens où le secret de Drake sera vite révélé (chapitre 5 il me semble) et où Drake ne sera jamais l'ennemi de Sarah comme Nate a pu être celui d'Allie. Ceci dit, on aura quand même quelques similarités comme la découverte d'un autre peuple d'immortels et un amour interdit, mais la trame générale n'a pas grand chose à voir avec celle de Burning Moon.**

* * *

PDV d'Elizabeth

C'est amusant comme votre vie peut vous paraître très animée à un moment et très vide la seconde d'après. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé lorsque Sarah est partie.

Avant, j'avais l'impression d'être tout le temps occupée, entre les cours à la fac, nos amis et notre famille. Aujourd'hui, ces trois entités existent encore mais elles ne représentent plus la même chose à mes yeux.

Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment en position de me plaindre : j'ai mes parents, j'ai Will et Madison et les Cullen. Ils nous ont toujours couvées Sarah et moi et cela ne fait qu'empirer depuis son départ. Non que je m'en plaigne. C'est grâce à eux que je garde la tête hors de l'eau.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement une semaine que ma sœur est partie. Je commence à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Une pensée étrange. Je ne me vois pas continuer ma vie sans Sarah. Je le dois pourtant, pour mon bien autant que pour le sien.

Ce matin, je suis installée au piano. Mes doigts volent sur les touches, composant une mélodie que je viens d'apprendre. En l'absence de Sarah, mes activités sont plutôt solitaires, mais contrairement à elle je me complais dans la solitude -ce qui ne signifie pas que je n'apprécie pas la compagnie.

Ma mère s'installe gracieusement sur le banc à côté de moi alors que je joue la note finale. Elle en profite pour me serrer brièvement la main et je lui souris. Comme avec Sarah, il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre nous.

-Ton frère arrive bientôt, m'annonce-t-elle.

Le fameux repas du dimanche midi. Will l'affectionne particulièrement, en gros mangeur qu'il est. Ni lui ni Madison ne savent cuisiner.

La pression des doigts de Maman sur les miens s'accentue, signe qu'elle va me parler par la pensée.

" _Bon, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et après ce qui s'est passé avec Allie, je me garderai bien d'essayer d'influencer ta vie amoureuse. Mais Jacob dit que tu refuse de voir Keith."_

 _"Oui. Je ne suis... pas prête."_

 _"Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Simplement, j'espère que tu sais que tu n'as pas à te punir et à le punir pour Sarah. Elle ne t'en voudrait pas si tu étais heureuse sans elle."_

En ce qui me concerne, je n'en suis pas si sûre. La dernière chose que je souhaite est blesser un innocent -Keith en l'occurrence. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je souhaite encore moins, c'est blesser Sarah. Son départ a rendu très clair le fait que mon imprégnation lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne à Forks pour trouver l'heureux petit couple qui lui brisera le cœur.

Or je ne suis pas du tout certaine de pouvoir résister à Keith. J'aimerais tant être simplement amie avec lui. Ce serait la solution la moins douloureuse pour nous trois. Sauf que je crains de ne pas être assez forte émotionnellement parlant.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, du moins je ne le crois pas. Il ne fait pas partie de notre cercle d'amis, mais il est souvent présent quand les jeunes Quileute font des sorties et il va dans la même fac que nous, ce qui fait de lui un visage connu. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant ce jeune homme qui n'est pas du tout attiré par les fanfaronnades des jeunes de la réserve. Il est intégré parce qu'il est sociable et sympathique mais il ne cherche pas à prouver quoi que ce soit aux autres.

Je me sous estime peut-être en pensant que mon cœur fondra comme de la glace au soleil à l'instant où mes yeux croiseront de nouveau les siens, mais j'ai vu trop d'imprégnations dans ma vie pour savoir que c'est davantage qu'une possibilité. Sarah n'est pas la seule à rentrer dans l'équation. Ce qui est arrivé à Allie fait également pencher la balance. Je ne veux pas avoir un chemin tracé à l'avance quand je sais que d'autres tout aussi enviables existent également.

La sonnette de la maison retentit, épargnant à Maman de devoir écouter mes tracas sentimentaux. Elle se lève et court vers la porte d'entrée avec un enthousiasme qui ne trompe pas. Je secoue la tête et souriant et lui emboîte le pas tandis que Papa arrive du premier étage.

Sur le perron de la maison, William et Madison ne sont pas seuls.

-Regarde qui est là ! s'écrie Nessie.

-Elliot ! dis-je dans une exclamation de pure joie.

Ses congés n'étaient supposés commencer que la semaine prochaine. Je préfère ne pas penser à la raison de son retour. Je me contente donc de l'enlacer avec le ravissement d'une enfant tandis que ses bras entourent mes épaules. Il me paraît de plus en plus adulte à chaque fois que je le vois. Après tout, il a toujours été celui de nous cinq qui savait le mieux ce qu'il voulait.

Ensuite, je passe à Lily, qui semble rayonnante. La vie à Seattle leur réussit bien. Papa m'imite, me forçant à me décaler pour ne pas être bousculée par sa stature imposante.

-C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que j'ai l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, se plaint Will. Personne ne m'accueille jamais comme ça, moi.

-Will, tu habites juste à côté, ris-je en l'étreignant quand même.

Puis je fais de même avec Madison pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mise de côté et mon geste semble la ravir.

-Alors, comment va la nouvelle imprégnée ? s'enquiert Lily en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis. C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'il m'arrive un évènement ne touchant pas Sarah aussi. L'effet est très étrange. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela donnera le jour de mon mariage.

-Bien.

-Bien, c'est un euphémisme pour dire comme d'habitude, ricane Will. Elle n'a jamais vu Keith depuis qu'il s'est imprégné d'elle, donc autant dire que ça n'a pas trop chamboulé sa vie jusqu'à présent. Aie !

Madison vient de lui donner un coup de coude. Sa grande spécialité est de superviser ses moindres faits et gestes. Parfois ce n'est pas un mal et parfois je pense qu'il s'en passerait bien.

-Will, laisse ta sœur tranquille, réplique Papa. Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai faim. On rentre ?

-Ca m'aurait étonnée, soupire Maman en secouant la tête.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Lily et Madison sont comme des sœurs pour moi et je me sens à l'aise avec elles. J'aimerais que Sarah soit là mais avec l'absence d'Allie nous avons depuis longtemps l'habitude de ne pas être au complet.

Elliot et Lily nous parlent de leur vie à Seattle et de leurs travails respectifs. De temps en temps, Lily et Madison s'envoient des piques mesquines mais la présence de mes parents les forcent à restreindre leurs tempéraments belliqueux. Je suis persuadée qu'elles s'aiment bien en réalité.

Papa et Will informent Elliot sur les nouvelles au sein de la meute. Jacob est en train de laisser peu à peu les rênes à Will. Il dit en plaisantant que Maman suffit à son bonheur, ce qui est vrai, mais nous savons tous qu'il le fait aussi et surtout parce qu'il pense que la meute a besoin d'un alpha plus moderne, c'est-à-dire un alpha que cela ne dérange pas de négocier avec d'autres espèces, comme les Enfants de la Lune. Allie l'ignore mais elle a réussi petit à petit à faire changer le fonctionnement de notre peuple.

Malheureusement pour moi, Lily n'a pas saisit que mon imprégnation n'est pas mon sujet de conversation favori actuellement. C'est quelqu'un que la vie des autres intéresse particulièrement, surtout que Sarah et moi sommes assez proches d'elle. C'est pourquoi je ne lui en veux pas lorsqu'elle revient à la charge :

-J'aimerais comprendre tout de même. Sarah est partie parce que Keith s'est imprégné de toi ? Je sais bien qu'elle nous bassinait avec lui mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus si Sarah était autant attirée par lui que je le suis. Quand nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes tellement connectées que nos sentiments peuvent paraître indissociables.

Will lève les yeux au ciel.

-Elle n'a pas supporté que Liz ait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, c'est tout. Je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté -même si j'avoue que ça aide qu'elle soit à l'autre bout du continent.

Je ne saurais dire s'il a tort ou raison. Sarah et moi sommes déjà sorties avec des garçons, et heureusement vu notre âge, mais il est vrai qu'à chaque fois nos copains étaient déjà amis (voire cousins une fois), ce qui nous permettait d'être toujours fourrés tous les quatre. Une façon de procéder sans doute pesante pour eux, je m'en rends compte à présent.

Je n'aime pas qu'on critique Sarah et je suis reconnaissante à Elliot pour prendre la parole, même s'il s'engage aussi en terrain glissant :

-Keith n'a pas essayé de te voir ? (Je secoue la tête en signe de négation et il poursuit : ) C'est étrange, non ?

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque je remarque le regard insistant que Madison dirige vers Will. Elle marmonne :

-Pas si étrange que ça, non.

William est le seul imprégné que je connaisse qui donne parfois l'impression de vouloir étrangler son âme-sœur. C'est ce que dit son expression en ce moment même. Papa ricane :

-Et dire que c'est moi qu'on appelle surprotecteur.

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je à Will. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Keith ? Je tiens quand même un minimum à lui, au cas où ça ne serait pas assez clair.

-Pas besoin de paniquer, grogne-t-il. Bon. C'était pendant cette fête à la plage de La Push, quand Keith a muté et s'est imprégné de toi du même coup. Je suppose que tu t'en rappelles. Sarah s'est barrée comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses et tu l'as suivie. A ce moment-là, Keith ne se contrôlait pas du tout vu que transformation, imprégnation et imprégnée qui s'enfuit ne font pas bon ménage. Bref, je l'ai empêché de te suivre et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Alors je l'ai attaqué (devant mon inquiétude, il précise : ) relaxe, il fait partie de ma meute, c'était une attaque gentille.

-C'est nouveau, ce concept d'attaque pacifique ? s'informe Elliot d'un air moqueur.

-Bref, poursuit Will sans tenir compte de son interruption, je l'ai attaqué, je l'ai prévenu que tu es ma sœur préférée, qu'il est hors de question qu'il te fasse du mal de quelque manière que ce soit et qu'il devait faire tes quatre volontés, ce qui inclue te laisser de l'espace si tu as besoin d'espace. Voilà.

Et moi qui pensais naïvement que Keith ne me harcelait pas parce qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à moi. J'espère sincèrement ne pas l'avoir trop fait souffrir.

-Je trouve ton conseil très ironique, vu que tu serais incapable de le suivre toi-même, grince Madison.

-Je sais que ton intention était bonne mais tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, dis-je à Will. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Bah, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas rajouter une pression supplémentaire sur tes épaules, entre Sarah qui se barre et ce que tout le monde raconte.

-Ce que tout le monde raconte ? relevé-je.

Elliot et Lily arborent un air interrogateur également mais Madison mime un applaudissement silencieux, l'air de féliciter mon frère pour son tact légendaire. Celui-ci soupire et explique :

-Ben... la meute pense que le fait que tu sois partie immédiatement après que Keith se soit imprégné de toi signifie que tu tiens d'Allie, de sa capacité à rester insensible à "l'homme de sa vie" (il a le bon goût de mimer des guillemets). Du coup, tout le monde attend avec impatience de voir si tu vas finir avec Keith ou non.

C'est une remarque que je me suis déjà faite, mais en vérité je doute de posséder ne serait qu'une fraction de la force de caractère de ma sœur. Par de nombreux aspects, je ressemble davantage à ma mère, et celle-ci n'a toujours aimé que mon père.

Mon inquiétude pour Keith s'accentue de minute en minute. A sa place, entendre un tel discours alors que mon imprégnée me boude m'aurait mis le moral à zéro. Je réalise à quel point c'est désintéressé et généreux de sa part d'avoir suivi le "conseil" de Will. Il est temps que je le revoie.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je finis le repas quasiment en silence, me contentant de sourire aux blagues de mes frères aux moments appropriés. Quand tout le monde se disperse dans la maison, je les informe que je vais faire un tour et sors de la maison.

Ma décision d'aller voir Keith est peut-être impulsive mais je compte m'y tenir. Cette fois-ci, pas question de me défiler. Mes trop nombreuses craintes (blesser ma sœur, tomber amoureuse, ne pas tomber amoureuse, blesser Keith) ne pourront pas m'obliger à fuir éternellement.

Sur le chemin, je lutte à grand peine contre ma nervosité. Ma timidité naturelle ne m'abandonne qu'en présence de ma famille et mes amis. Avec de Sarah, elle devient anecdotique puisque ma sœur se charge de faire la conversation pour nous deux. Devant un garçon qui me plaît, elle revient en général au grand galop.

Par ailleurs, je reste obsédée par la nécessité de garder le contrôle et de ne pas trop me rapprocher de Keith. J'ignore comment faire mais je connais quelqu'un qui le sait. Sans réfléchir, je sors mon portable et appelle un de mes contacts.

-Allô ? retentit la voix d'Allie à l'autre bout du fil.

Derrière elle, je perçois des sons étranges, des sortes d'aboiements-hurlements-gémissements qui me donnent la chair de poule.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Une seconde, je ne t'entends pas. LA FERME JOSH ! (Quelqu'un semble la réprimander) Laisse-moi rire Mackenzie, si tu crois que je vais traumatiser ce pauvre chou parce que je lui hurle dessus, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Comment ça je n'ai aucun instinct maternel ? D'accord, d'accord, je sors. (Un bruit de porte qui claque) C'est bon Liz je suis à toi.

-Qui est Josh ? demandé-je, désireuse de connaître le responsable de ce raffut.

-C'est une longue histoire. Tu as un bon quart d'heure devant toi ?

-Pas vraiment. Tu me raconteras plus tard, d'accord ? Je voulais juste te poser une question.

-Vas-y.

-Bon, ça va te paraître étrange, mais comment as-tu fait pour t'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de ton imprégné ?

Le silence qui suit est si long que je commence à craindre que la communication ait été coupée, mais Allie reprend la parole au dernier moment :

-Ah, pardon, ce n'est pas une blague ? Je pensais que tu plaisantais. Bon alors j'espère que tu as un stylo pour noter : j'ai fait une prière à nos ancêtres tous les soirs pendant sept ans, j'ai absorbé une potion magique quatre fois par jour et j'ai sacrifié un chaton tous les mois.

-Je ne pense pas être capable de sacrifier un chaton, ris-je pour cacher ma déception. C'était une question stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Carrément débile, oui. Ma pauvre Elizabeth, tu es vraiment d'une naïveté désolante parfois. Tu ne pourras jamais commander à ton cœur. J'ai tout fait pour tomber amoureuse de Matt et m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de Nate, et tu vois le résultat.

Effectivement, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle avait fait exprès de tomber amoureuse de Nate, mais que son amour pour Matt était réfréné si. J'espérais bêtement qu'elle avait une sorte d'astuce pour lui résister. En fait, l'astuce était seulement son attachement pour un autre. Mais moi aussi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre plus que mon imprégné : ma sœur. Pour elle, je pense être capable de parvenir à ne pas trop me rapprocher de Keith. Son bonheur est une motivation suffisante pour moi.

-Liz ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui. Merci beaucoup, tu m'as bien aidée en fait. Je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire. A bientôt. Embrasse Sarah de ma part.

Et je raccroche. Pendant notre conversation, je suis arrivée devant la maison de Keith. Comme je m'y attendais, sa voiture n'est pas là -il doit toujours avoir des habitudes d'humains. Je prends donc la direction du premier endroit où les jeunes de la meute se rendent quand il fait ce temps.

Je ne me suis pas trompée. Une dizaine d'entre eux se trouvent bien sur la plage de La Push, assis sur des rochers ou troncs d'arbres couchés. Je ralentis au fur et à mesure que je m'approche d'eux pour ne pas les prendre par surprise.

Keith est bien parmi eux, sa peau caramel rougeoyant sous les rayons du soleil. Une indienne que je ne connais pas est appuyée familièrement contre son bras. Malgré moi, j'esquisse une grimace, grimace que j'efface aussitôt de mon visage. D'abord, leur position ne veut rien dire. Et vu mon comportement de fugitive, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais interdire à Keith de fréquenter d'autres filles.

Il remarque ma présence avant les autres et se lève vivement. Le sourire rayonnant qui naît sur ses lèvres me prend de cours. A part mon père et Will, le seul imprégné que je connaisse bien est Matthew, et je craignais que l'imprégnation n'ait transformé Keith en un Matthew bis. J'adore celui-ci mais je trouve difficile à supporter la nostalgie constante de son visage due à l'absence d'Allie. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Keith : il semble plus heureux de me voir aujourd'hui que malheureux de ne pas m'avoir vue pendant une semaine.

-Bonjour, murmuré-je.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler aussi bas, mais au moins il est clair que c'est lui que je suis venue voir.

-Salut, répond-t-il.

Maintenant que je suis près de lui, je distingue clairement les différentes nuances de couleur dans ses yeux noisette, du brun doré au vert foncé. Elles contrastent avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre. C'est rare qu'un Quileute ait des yeux si clairs.

Je n'ose pas vraiment demander à ses amis si je peux leur emprunter Keith, et c'est lui qui s'en charge en s'excusant auprès d'eux et en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour m'entraîner plus loin sur la plage. Main qu'il retire dès qu'il est sûr que je le suis. Soit Will a très bien fait son travail, soit je suis en présence de quelqu'un qui ne jure pas que par l'imprégnation.

En parlant de mon frère...

-Je suis désolée pour William, m'excusé-je. Je n'ai appris que ce midi ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a demandé ?

-Non !

Je tourne la tête pour le dévisager et me détends en remarquant que ses yeux pétillent de malice. Il plaisante.

-Alors, est-ce que tu es venue pour me dire que cette imprégnation ne signifie rien pour toi, ou es-tu prête à essayer de supporter ma présence ?

Il arbore un sourire sincère mais le mien est factice.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il serait injuste pour nous deux de nous forcer à être quelque chose ou à ne pas l'être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous risquons de souffrir si nous ne passons pas du temps ensemble.

-C'est sympa de dire "nous", observe-t-il. Je me sens un peu comme un téléphone qui aurait besoin de passer régulièrement un certain nombre d'heures en ta présence pour recharger ses batteries.

Je glousse.

-Cette comparaison n'est pas très avantageuse.

Mais elle est pertinente, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'applique à moi aussi. Bizarrement, alors même que nous ne nous parlons que depuis une minute, l'absence de Sarah se fait de moins en moins sentir.

-Tu n'as pas de chance d'être tombé sur moi, lui fais-je remarquer.

Je constate que je n'ai pas besoin de me dévisser le cou pour m'adresser à lui, ce qui est agréable. Contrairement à mes frères, il doit être un peu en dessous du mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il est plus mince qu'eux également. Musclé mais bien proportionné.

-Là maintenant, je ne me plains pas, rit Keith. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Mon frère aîné ne s'est jamais imprégné, ma sœur a rejeté son imprégné, mon autre frère est imprégné d'une vampire. Quant à ma sœur jumelle... disons qu'elle n'est pas un facteur favorisant notre rapprochement. Je suis probablement la pire imprégnée au monde possible pour toi.

-Je te confirmerai ça ou non dans quelques jours. En tout cas, si ça peux te rassurer tu es loin d'être la pire chose qui m'est arrivée ces derniers temps.

-Pourquoi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai muté. (Il brandit ses paumes comme pour parer une accusation) Je sais ce que tu vas dire : de quoi est-ce que je me plains ? La meute est forte et nombreuse, si un jour je veux les quitter ils me laisseront partir sans problème. Mais j'étais heureux en tant qu'humain. D'habitude, les autres jeunes mutent à l'adolescence, ça les aide à s'adapter. Moi, j'avais déjà entamé et planifié une bonne partie de ma vie. J'avais des amis. J'ai l'impression que tout ça a brusquement été balayé.

-Non, je comprends que tu te plaignes. Je ne souhaite à personne ce genre de bouleversement.

Me rappelant de ce qu'il a dit sur le fait d'avoir planifié sa vie, je rougis et me racle la gorge.

-Est-ce que tu ... tu étais en couple quand tu t'es imprégné de moi ?

-Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-En fait, je venais de rompre avec ma copine. Je suppose que le timing n'était pas si pourri finalement.

Cette fois-ci, je lui souris franchement en acquiesçant. Là où nous marchons, le sable est délaissé par les marées et mes chaussures s'enfoncent tellement dedans que les grains s'y engouffrent par centaines.

Je lance soudain :

-Ecoute, je voulais aussi te dire que même si je veux passer du temps avec toi, nous ne pouvons qu'être amis pour le moment. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Sarah.

Cette annonce est peut-être prématurée mais je me connais. Si Sarah est un vrai cœur d'artichaut, attirée par presque la moitié des membres du sexe opposé qu'elle rencontre, j'ai quant à moi tendance à m'attacher trop facilement et trop vite.

-Je ne te dis pas ça pour te blesser, rajouté-je précipitamment sans laisser à Keith le temps de digérer mon annonce. Je ne suis pas comme Allie. Nous ne contrôlons peut-être pas nos sentiments, mais nous contrôlons notre vie et ce n'est pas la meute ni le passé de ma sœur qui décideront si je tomberais amoureuse de toi.

A ma grande surprise, Keith lâche au bout de quelques secondes :

-D'accord. Pas de problème.

-Merci.

-De rien, Liz.

Je suis étonnée de l'entendre utiliser mon diminutif. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait suffisamment prêté attention pour savoir que personne ne m'appelle Elizabeth.

Derrière nous, un de ses amis appelle Keith pour lui dire qu'ils s'en vont.

-Désolé, marmonne-t-il d'un air déçu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'allais rentrer de toute façon, répliqué-je en songeant qu'une longue balade sur la plage de trois heures aurait été un trop grand pas pour moi dès le début. A bientôt.

Je suis sur le point de prendre la direction opposée à la sienne lorsqu'il a un geste totalement inattendu : il me retient par le bras et m'embrasse sur la joue. Interdite, je suis sans doute aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Ca m'aurait semblé un peu trop précipité de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, mais là je trouve juste ça adorable, il est évident que c'était spontané de sa part et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

Devant mon ébahissement, Keith précise en riant :

-C'était amical.

Je m'esclaffe à mon tour, et lorsque mes épaules tressautent une mèche de cheveux bouclée tombe devant mes yeux. Il fait alors demi-tour, s'éloignant de moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder partir.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'en aller également, il se retourne pour lancer :

-Au fait, tu as tort. Je pense que j'ai de la chance.

* * *

 **C'est étrange, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire des choses "mignonnes" ^^ Mais bon, pour le moment j'aime bien Liz. Elle est calme et timide mais ça ne la rend pas nécessairement plus faible que les autres.**


	6. Kidnapping

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lovechafou : Ma vitesse de post "admirable" vient d'être multipliée par deux mais merci pour le compliment ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Allison : Bonjour et bienvenue ! Encore une lectrice super rapide héhé ! J'espère que la suite de Hiding Sun te plaira aussi !**

* * *

PDV de Sarah

Autant dire que l'arrivée de Josh au village des Enfants de la Lune n'a pas été de tout repos. A leur décharge, les Enfants de la Lune n'ont pas bronché et n'ont émis aucune plainte. Allie m'a expliqué que même s'ils sont en général sans pitié envers ceux qui ne se contrôlent pas, ils sont protecteurs envers les enfants, et ce n'est sûrement pas de la faute de Josh s'il a été transformé.

Dieu merci, comme il ne supporte ni ma présence ni celle d'Allie, il a été exilé dans une maison à l'autre bout du village, ce qui fait des vacances à nos oreilles. Il est également tenu à l'écart des humains, pour qui il représente une menace dès qu'il a un petit creux -je commence seulement à toucher du doigt l'ampleur de ce que Drake a accompli en tant que simple humain.

Les loups-garous tentent de communiquer par la pensée avec Josh pour le convaincre de redevenir humain, mais comme il ne fait partie d'aucune meute, le processus est difficile. Sans compter que la forme de loup est celle qu'adopte naturellement un Enfant de la Lune quand il ne se sent pas en sécurité, la façon brutale dont il a été transformé a dû le traumatiser suffisamment pour les dix prochaines années.

Les autres lui ont apprennent à chasser, ce qui diminue son agressivité. Plus tard, quand il se contrôlera mieux, Allie et moi pourront aider à finaliser son adaptation en l'habituant à l'odeur des vampires. Mais pour le moment, nous espérons juste ne plus l'entendre hurler à la mort à longueur de journée. Bon sang, si ça continue je commanderais des boules Quies pour le prochain convoi de marchandises.

D'habitude, c'est un membre de la meute de Nate qui se charge d'appeler Drake. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent se dire : "oui, la bête sauvage va bien, elle n'a encore mangé personne. Au revoir, cher inconnu que je n'ai jamais rencontré". A mon avis, les appels sont plus que concis, et sans doute davantage destinés à nous garder informés sur Drake qu'à l'informer lui des progrès de Josh.

Ce matin néanmoins, j'ai décidé de me charger moi-même de l'appel. C'est pourquoi je coince Nate et Allie pendant le petit-déjeuner, les repas étant les seuls moments de la journée où je sais où les trouver. Assise au comptoir de la cuisine, Allie déguste un énorme pot de glace, l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Cela dit, avec Will comme frère cette habitude alimentaire n'est pas très étonnante.

-Je veux téléphoner à Drake, annoncé-je tout de go.

Réponse de ma sœur :

-Cette glace est vraiment bonne. La prochaine fois, je mélangerai celle au caramel avec celle à la fraise. Il me faut du sorbet à la mangue aussi. Je le mettrais sur la liste. Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose Sarah ?

Il y a des moments où je la hais. A côté d'elle, Nathaniel joue distraitement avec une mèche des cheveux d'Allie, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quel malpoli, je suis prête à parier qu'il communique mentalement avec sa meute en même temps que je leur parle.

Au moment où je suis prête à me résoudre à répéter ma demande, il déclare en me tendant son portable :

-Comme tu veux.

Je lui fais un demi sourire pincé en guise de remerciement et m'isole dans la pièce à côté. Dans la liste des contacts se trouve le numéro de Drake. Au bout de plusieurs tonalités, j'entends quelqu'un décrocher.

-Allô, Drake ? C'est Sarah.

La voix qui me répond n'est définitivement pas celle de Drake. Contrairement à la sienne, elle est rauque, brute, animale, comme si elle appartenait à un muet qui vient juste de retrouver la parole.

-Arrête de l'appeler ou tu le regretteras. Josh ne signifie plus rien pour nous, nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec ceux de ton espèce maudite.

Et la personne raccroche, me laissant interdite. Je serais bien tentée de régler cette histoire seule mais je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point -et surtout je ne sais pas piloter un avion- aussi je me précipite dans la cuisine. Nate et Allie ont profité de mon absence pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre : elle a passé ses jambes par dessus les siennes et il a les mains sur sa taille. Quelle merveilleuse vision.

-J'aimerais bien vous dire de vous trouver une chambre, mais nous avons plus important à faire actuellement, lancé-je avant de leur raconter ce qui vient de se passer, après quoi je conclus : Drake est sans doute en danger.

-Je ne pense pas, rétorque Nate. C'est toi qu'on a menacée, pas lui.

-Attends, ça veut dire que vous n'allez rien faire ?

-Pour le moment, non, répond-t-il d'un ton ferme avant d'ajouter avec un sourire sarcastique : Laisse les grandes personnes s'en charger.

J'étais sur le point d'argumenter mais sa dernière phrase est si révélatrice de la façon dont il me perçoit que l'air reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Pour ne rien arranger, Allie a l'air plus intéressée par son pot de glace que par le sort de Drake. De fureur, je sors du chalet en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Décidée à éviter ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond pour le reste de la journée, je pars faire une longue balade. Je n'aime pas courir autant qu'Allie, surtout seule, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. Contre toute attente, cela me fait du bien. Respirer l'air frais de la forêt me détend.

Les heures et les kilomètres s'égrènent. Au bout d'un moment, quand je commence à avoir vraiment faim, je fais demi-tour et reprends la direction du village.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un loup surgit silencieusement devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Il ou plutôt elle se transforme, laissant apparaître Hannah :

-Désolée, dit-elle. Allie commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ma sœur aime bien se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, à savoir ma vie, mais il est rare qu'elle se fasse inutilement du souci pour moi.

-Pourquoi ? relevé-je d'un ton agacé. Je ne fais rien de dangereux.

-Elle avait peur que tu sois allée voir l'humain. La personne qui le surveillait s'est faite attaquée.

-Quoi ? m'exclamé-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il ne fait pas partie de ma meute, je n'ai pas plus de détails, s'excuse-t-elle. Rentrons.

L'instant d'après, elle mute de nouveau et détale. Je la suis en courant, forcée d'accélérer l'allure un peu plus à chaque seconde pour ne pas être distancée, ce qui finit quand même par arriver. A un moment, elle ralentit considérablement pour que je puisse la rattraper, ce qui est gentil de sa part.

Nous arrivons au village des Enfants de la Lune au moment même où leur avion atterrit sur la piste. Deux Enfant de la Lune en sortent, le pilote et celui qui devait sans doute surveiller Drake. Il marche sans trop de problème mais la peau de son torse est intégralement recouverte de griffures plus ou moins profondes. Elles sont si nombreuses que je serais incapable de les dénombrer. Grâce aux miracles de la guérison accélérée, elles ne saignent plus mais ce n'est tout de même pas beau à voir.

Une dizaine de personnes se précipitent vers lui, certaines lui demandant ce qui s'est passé, d'autre essayant d'estimer la gravité de ses plaies. Je reste en bordure de l'essaim pour essayer d'entendre certaines de ses réponses. Il affirme que celui qui l'a attaqué était si rapide qu'il ne l'a pas vu, mais son odeur était proche de celle des modificateurs. Pourtant, il est certain que ce n'était pas un Quileute.

Un des médecins l'emmène pour le soigner et je retourne au chalet de Nate et Allie, espérant les dénicher pour obtenir plus d'informations. Malheureusement, ils sont introuvables, étant sans doute avec leur meute.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'avion décolle de nouveau. Je me demande si c'est pour essayer de retrouver Drake. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été attaqué lui aussi.

En tout cas, je me couche et m'endors avant le retour de l'avion, de sorte qu'il m'est impossible de savoir ce que les Enfants de la Lune sont allés faire là-bas.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève décidée à obtenir davantage de détails sur cette histoire. Dans la cuisine, des bruits de voix me parviennent. Je viens coller mon oreille à la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

-Je veux lui dire, déclare Allie d'un ton borné qui m'informe que "dispute" serait le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier la conversation. Elle pourrait nous être utile.

-Elle va piquer une crise, rétorque Nate.

-Je m'en fiche. C'est ma sœur, je ne veux pas le lui cacher.

-C'est un peu tard pour ça de toute façon, elle est derrière la porte.

 _Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve._

Adoptant une expression parfaitement naturelle, je pénètre dans la cuisine.

-Me cacher quoi ?

-Mange d'abord, on te montrera juste après, marmonne Allie.

J'adore les secrets. C'est donc avec excitation et impatience que j'avale à toute allure un fruit et un yaourt. Ensuite, je suis Nate et Allie à l'extérieur. L'endroit où nous nous rendons n'est autre que le chalet voisin du leur, celui ou vit Logan. Il habite en colocation avec trois autres personnes, ce que entre nous je trouve un peu étrange, mais plus rien ne m'étonne de la part des Enfants de la Lune.

Nous montons au premier étage, traversons un long couloir aux murs lambrissés jusqu'à nous arrêter devant une porte fermée à clé, que Nate ouvre avant de nous faire signe d'y entrer. Une fois chose faite, il nous emboîte le pas et la referme derrière nous.

Mon regard converge immédiatement vers la personne qui se trouve dans la chambre.

 _C'est une blague._

Drake est ligoté à une chaise. Ligoté comme dans attaché avec de vraies cordes. Son expression n'est que fureur absolue. De ce côté-là, nous sommes deux.

Je pivote vers Nate et Allie, qui guettent ma réaction. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont servis lorsque je me mets à hurler :

-Vous êtes malades ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? C'est un être humain, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Et puis, à quoi servent ces cordes ? C'est ridicule. J'exige qu'il soit libéré immédiatement !

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, lance Drake derrière moi.

Je suis soulagée de l'entendre plaisanter. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air trop maltraité.

-Tu cautionnes ça ?

Nate éclate de rire, ce que je trouve déplacé vu la situation :

-Elle ne cautionne pas, c'était son idée.

-Elle est toujours mieux que la tienne, bougonne Allie. Je cite : "le bousculer un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, c'est fragile un humain après tout".

-Vous avez vraiment un souci.

-On veut juste qu'il parle, c'est tout, tempère Allie. Manifestement, il nous a caché des choses.

-Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Sauf s'il refuse de parler, ajoute Nate.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il plaisante, s'il dit ça pour effrayer Drake ou s'il est sérieux. Je me masse les tempes pour réfléchir. Allie a beau avoir parfois des réactions disproportionnées, elle n'est pas cruelle. Je pourrais la gagner à ma cause mais rien ne dit que si j'y parviens, Nate acceptera de relâcher Drake. C'est lui que je dois convaincre le premier.

-Je peux te parler, marmonné-je à son intention sans vraiment me donner la peine de prendre un ton interrogatif.

Je sors de la pièce sans attendre sa répondre. Ce n'est pas tant d'Allie que je ne veux pas être entendue mais de Drake. Nate est tout à fait susceptible de le menacer de nouveau, inutile de lui faire encore plus peur. Heureusement, il me suit dans le couloir, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air agacé.

-Je suis absolument contre ta manière de procéder, affirmé-je sèchement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de parler le premier. Ca ne dérange peut-être pas Allie mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'a élevée. Ce type est inoffensif, c'est très cruel de le garder enfermer comme ça. Il avait sans doute ses raisons pour ne pas nous parler de l'immortel qui a répondu au téléphone. Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas au courant.

-Peu probable mais vrai, réplique-t-il avec nonchalance. C'est bon, tu as finis ? J'ai un prisonnier à interroger.

 _Il se fout de moi._

Il amorce un demi-tour et je suis tellement excédée que je lui agrippe le bras sans réfléchir.

-Tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Vous devez le libérer. Tu dois arrêter de blesser les gens autour de toi sans aucune raison tout ça parce que ça t'arrange.

Suite à mes paroles, je décèle dans son expression un sentiment que je ne voulais surtout pas aviver : la colère. Il repousse ma main et fait un pas vers moi. Je recule d'autant, m'appuyant contre le mur. Je connais d'autres hommes tout aussi grands et musclés que lui, mais il y a quelque chose de menaçant dans son attitude.

 _Dans combien de temps est cette foutue pleine lune déjà ? Allie ne le laisserait pas me tuer n'est-ce pas ?_

Plantant ses yeux gris acier dans les miens, Nate assène :

-Si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir trois secondes, tu réaliserais qu'à cause de cet humain, tu as failli être transformée en Enfant de la Lune et l'un des miens a été blessé. Il est peut-être innocent, mais sa vie ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance face à celle de tous ceux que je dois protéger. Je te laisse donc méditer sur l'absence de raison de nos actions.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est déglutir et hocher la tête. Lorsqu'il finit par s'éloigner de moi, je me rappelle enfin comment respirer. Il ajoute :

-Et la prochaine fois, tu essayeras de ne pas contester mes décisions.

Cette fois-ci, je n'acquiesce pas, mais je me garde bien de rétorquer, évitant sagement de croiser son regard. A ce moment-là, Allie sort de la pièce. Elle passe sa main sur le bras de Nate comme pour vérifier qu'il ne va pas me sauter à la gorge, mais elle ne semble pas en colère : manifestement, la façon dont il vient de s'adresser à moi ne lui pose aucun problème. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on ne prenne pas automatiquement mon parti.

Comme son comportement m'irrite et qu'il est moins dangereux de se fâcher après elle qu'après Nate, je persiffle :

-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais contre le kidnapping après que les Enfants de la Lune t'aient enlevée et que notre famille ait enlevé Hannah. Assez hypocrite, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Sarah, me prévient-elle. Hannah et moi étions des moyens au service d'une fin, des dommages collatéraux inutiles d'une guerre inutile. Drake, lui, est à la fois le déclenchement de ce qui est arrivé et la réponse à toutes nos questions. Sans compter que ma compassion pour lui a diminué quand il a laissé Josh te mordre.

Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Bon sang, normalement ce sont les héros bien intentionnés qui ont toujours le dernier mot à la fin. Contre toute attente, Allie enchaîne en me proposant :

-Tu peux parler à Drake en premier. On sera derrière la porte, mais tu arriveras peut-être à lui tirer les vers du nez mieux que nous.

Je n'ai pas très envie de leur rendre ce service, mais plus encore je suis terriblement curieuse moi-même de connaître le secret qu'il cache. Si en plus je peux me vanter d'être la première à l'avoir découvert...

-D'accord.

Je retourne dans la pièce sans une parole de plus, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Drake est toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure, mais sa colère semble s'apaiser quand il me voit. Cela éveille mes soupçons : Nate et Allie avaient-ils deviné que je le défendrais, et comptaient-ils sur moi pour gagner sa confiance ? Sans doute. Autant en profiter maintenant.

Je lui assure sincèrement :

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Si ça peut te rassurer, ils sont loin d'être aussi horribles qu'ils en ont l'air. Mais même si je suis contre leurs méthodes, ils ont raison sur le principe. Tu dois nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur ces immortels qui ont attaqué l'un des nôtres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerais ? Je ne te connais pas. Ce n'est pas sans danger pour moi de révéler ça.

-Tu dois m'en parler parce qu'ils sont dangereux et que nous avons pris Josh avec nous sans rien te demander en échanger ni remettre ta version en cause. En plus, nous avons les moyens de te protéger.

Comme il reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les lames du plancher, j'insiste :

-Ecoute, si ce n'est pas à moi que tu raconteras ton histoire, ce sera à quelqu'un d'autre et ça risque d'être infiniment moins agréable.

-Très bien, dit-il. Détache-moi.

Prise de court, j'objecte :

-Tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir, je suis plus forte que toi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Détache-moi.

Je hausse les épaules.

-D'accord.

J'obéis à sa demande tout en imaginant Nate et Allie lever les yeux au ciel derrière la porte. Je bataille un peu avec les liens, que quelqu'un s'est amusé à serrer le plus fort possible. Une fois libéré, Drake se frotte les poignets, qu'il a rougis par le frottement de la corde.

Ensuite, il se racle la gorge et je me suspends à ses lèvres, dévorée par la curiosité.

-Je suis né dans une meute de modificateurs, commence-t-il. Les modificateurs ne sont pas comme les Enfants de la Lune. On ne les transforme pas par morsure, c'est héréditaire.

-Je sais, je réponds. Mon père et mes frères sont des modificateurs eux-mêmes. A part les Makah qui sont nos voisins, j'ignorais qu'il existait d'autres meutes de loups.

Une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage.

-Ce ne sont pas des loups, mais des coyotes. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Voilà qui explique pourquoi ils semblent si différents des Quileute.

-Bref, poursuit-il, j'ai grandi au sein de leur groupe. Je ne sais pas pour ta famille, mais en ce qui concerne la mienne, ils passent presque tout leur temps sous leur forme animale dès leur première transformation. Nous sommes très méfiants à l'égard des humains et des autres immortels car nous avons été chassés maintes fois par le passé. Comme c'est sans doute le cas chez toi et chez les Enfants de la Lune, nos enfants naissent humains. La plupart mutent à l'adolescence. Les rares qui échappent à la transformation sont exilés quand ils atteignent leurs vingt ans.

Et dire que je trouvais les coutumes des Enfants de la Lune étranges.

-C'est horrible, murmuré-je. Pourquoi font-il ça ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis, ils vivent presque à l'état sauvage. A part les jeunes enfants, aucun humain n'a sa place dans ce monde. Mais ce n'est pas la raison principale. On considère que quelqu'un chez qui le gène est défectueux appauvrira notre le patrimoine génétique de notre peuple s'il a des enfants.

-C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as été exilé parce que tu ne t'es pas transformé ?

-Pas exactement. Quand j'ai eu vingt ans, je savais que j'allais devoir partir très bientôt à cause de mon humanité. Mon père est le chef de notre clan, mais ce statut ne pouvait pas me protéger éternellement. Un jour, un Enfant de la Lune a débarqué, a tué plusieurs d'entre nous et a mordu Josh. Lorsqu'il a commencé à se convulser, nous avons compris qu'il se transformait en Enfant de la Lune. Alors je l'ai emmené avec moi et je me suis enfui pour lui sauver la vie. Les autres l'auraient tué.

Tant de cruauté me révulse.

-Le tuer ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons. Ils n'ont confiance qu'en leur espèce. Comparé aux autres immortels, ils ne sont pas très forts, seulement extrêmement rapides. Nous n'avons survécu jusque-là que grâce à notre discrétion.

-Pourtant, ils ne t'ont pas complètement tourné le dos, observé-je. Le coyote qui a attaqué l'Enfant de la Lune qui te surveillait voulait te protéger, non ?

-Il craignait surtout que je ne dévoile leur secret aux Enfants de la Lune. Depuis que je suis parti, ils n'ont jamais cessé de garder un œil sur moi, guettant l'occasion de tuer Josh au moindre dérapage.

-Je ne veux pas être méchante mais tu es mieux sans eux, non ? Chez moi, certains des modificateurs auraient aimé ne pas muter, et ils ne sont jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'ils sont sous forme humaine. Je ne pense pas que vivre comme des animaux et courir dans les bois toute la journée soit une existence enviable.

Comme électrisé par mes paroles, Drake se lève brusquement. Bon, j'ai peut-être légèrement manqué de tact. Ses yeux sont assombris par le ressentiment plus que je ne le pensais possible.

-Non, je ne suis pas mieux sans eux ! Ils étaient mes amis et ma famille et cette vie était tout ce que je connaissais ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul dans une ville habitée exclusivement par des humains du jour au lendemain ?

-Non, c'est vrai, admets-je doucement.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je prends conscience d'être une privilégiée. Ma famille n'a pas été tuée comme celle de Nate, je n'ai pas été condamnée à ne jamais les revoir car je ne suis pas un vampire, et je n'ai pas été obligée de les abandonner comme Drake.

La porte dans mon dos coulisse doucement, s'ouvrant sur Allie.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais on aimerait juste savoir si tes coyotes, là, représentent une menace pour nous. Ensuite tu pourras continuer à exposer tes états d'âme à Sarah.

L'interruption semble donner à Drake l'envie de la tuer, envie que je partage en ce moment. Il finit par bougonner :

-Honnêtement, avec moi et Josh ici je ne sais pas. Ils vont vous surveiller c'est sûr, mais jamais ils ne vous attaqueraient par mesure de prévention. De toute façon, l'attaque de front ce n'est pas leur genre.

Nate surgit à côté d'Allie :

-Je veux savoir où ils vivent et combien ils sont.

Mon dieu, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à employer autre chose que ce ton péremptoire. Et aussi à employer certains mots utiles, comme "s'il te plaît".

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, ricane Drake.

Allie se tourne vers Nate en haussant les sourcils, l'air de lui dire "je te l'avais bien dis". Il lève les yeux au ciel, la tire en arrière et la porte se referme derrière eux. Drake se passe la main dans les cheveux et je remarque qu'il semble épuisé. Pas étonnant, s'il a passé toute la nuit ici.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu vis comme ça ? lui demandé-je.

-Trois ans.

Sa réponse me permet de calculer son âge. Il a vingt-trois ans, soit deux et demi de plus que moi. Non pas que ce soit important.  
Il se redresse pour me demander :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu tout à l'heure ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour faire confiance à un inconnu, mais je fais confiance à mon instinct. Et mon instinct me dit que tu n'es pas dangereux.

Il ne prend pas la peine de confirmer ma théorie.

Nous savons tous deux que seul l'avenir nous dira si j'ai raison ou non.


	7. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre-c'est mieux !

**Coucou !**

 **Oui, ça c'est moi en train de faire comme si ça ne faisait pas plus de six mois que je n'ai rien posté. Hum hum. Pour la petite histoire, ma dernière clé usb en vie m'a lâchée et j'ai perdu mes deux derniers chapitres écrits. J'aurais dû vous prévenir au lieu de vous laisser croire que j'étais morte sauf qu'à chaque fois que je voulais poster un message, je me disais que ça ne servais à rien puisque j'allais de toute façon rapidement réécrire mes chapitres. Résultat des courses : pas de message et pas de chapitres.**

 **Honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à finir cette histoire, ce qui est dommage car j'ai la trame bien en tête. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lâche une histoire aussi longtemps, c'est perturbant et je m'excuse pour la frustration occasionnée ^^ Mais je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire une histoire qui ne me passionne pas à cent pour cent.**

 **Mais attention, ne partez pas en courant, je n'ai pas attendu six mois juste pour vous dire ça. Comme il s'avère que ma dépendance à Nate et Allie est plus grave que je ne le pensais, j'ai écris une autre séquelle à Burning Moon dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil. Ca ne parle pas exactement d'eux mais presque ^^(Et je ne l'ai pas mise dans les bonus de Burning Moon car je ne la considère pas comme un bonus.) Bref, si jamais quelqu'un est toujours dans le coin et est intéressé (je pense que oui si vous en êtes arrivés à ce point là de lecture ^^) vous pouvez allez sur mon profil pour découvrir ladite histoire. Je vous dis donc bonne lecture, et on se retrouve là-bas.**

* * *

 **Bon, passons à la réponse aux reviews. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous répondre.**

 **Allison : effectivement il est sûr que Sarah et Drake finiront ensemble, mais à cause de moi vous ne saurez peut être jamais comment, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Sinon je suis heureuse que tu aimes voir Allie et Nate dans mes histoires, c'est ce que je préfères aussi. Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt peut-être.**

 **Nanofrom : Merci de ton commentaire ! Drake me plaît à moi aussi, ne serait-ce que parce que l'un de ses buts dans la vie est de faire tourner Allie en bourrique (oups, spoiler -ou pas^^)**

 **Eldarien : Coucou ! Concernant ta question (que je réécris car depuis le temps tu dois avoir oublié ^^) : Liz et Sarah sont-elles plus matures qu'Allie au même âge ? Oui et non : déjà elles ont quatre ans de plus qu'elle, donc forcément elles sont plus raisonnables et moins impulsives. En revanche, je dirais qu'émotionnellement elles ont du chemin à faire (elles ont vécu toute leur vie dans leur petite bulle rien qu'à elles).**

 **Guest : Bonjour bonjour, alors je vais commencer par m'excuser car comme tu as sans doute dû le lire le chapitre 7 n'est pas pour bientôt. J'espère que l'histoire que je viens de poster te consolera : )**

 **Lise : Alors ta review aurait mérité que je poste ce message bien plus tôt rien que pour que tu ais une réponse ! Je trouve ça horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre à un commentaire aussi complet et adorable que le tien, ça m'a fait très plaisir de le recevoir en tout cas ! J'espère donc que tu es toujours dans le coin pour lire ce message. Tout d'avord, en voilà donc une de plus que je vais décevoir en ne postant pas la suite de Hiding Sun... (mais bon sait-on jamais l'envie pourrait me reprendre un de ces jours). Et tu as bien lu la date, la dernière fois que j'ai posté était bien le 21 juin, c'est à dire il y a une éternité bouhouhouh. Le passage de Révélation que tu cites (quand Edward dit à Aro que c'est un hasard si les Quileute ont choisit le loup) est justement ce qui m'a inspiré pour la famille de Drake. Ta phrase : "** **c'est clair que les modificateurs doivent tous être des animaux imposants car je vois mal une meute de lapins défendre son territoire" m'a faite rire car je me suis faite exactement la même réflexion lorsque je me suis demandée quelle serait la nature de la famille de Drake. En définitive je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix, j'ai hésité avec ours et faucon me semble-t-il, même si les faucons ont été très vite abandonnés ^^ (Après réflexion j'aurais dû choisir des félins, j'adore ces animaux.) Concernant Sarah : je ne pense pas qu'elle soit plus optimiste qu'Allie, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas rencontré la moitié des problèmes que sa sœur a eu dans sa vie ^^ Concernant ta remarque sur le fait que tu aimerais qu'une des filles de la famille se transforme en modificatrice je ne te réponds rien de peur de te spoiler l'histoire que je viens de poster (c'est déjà un spoiler en soit de t'écrire ça, désolée ^^). A part ça c'est très drôle car j'avais exactement le même ressenti que toi, je me suis dit qu'explorer l'histoire d'une fille modificatrice doit être très amusant. Alors pour répondre à tes questions (je les recopie pour que tu ne sois pas perdue :** _ **Est-ce que les autres modificateurs (ceux du clan de Drake par exemple) peuvent aussi s'imprégner ?**_ **Non, pas en ce qui concerne le clan de Drake en tout cas.** _ **Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres clans de modificateurs ?**_ **Je trouverais ça plus drôle qu'il y en ait d'autres, mais je doute qu'on les voit dans une de mes fictions (trop de monde déjà ^^).** _ **Peuvent-ils se transformer en autre chose qu'en loups ou en coyotes ?**_ **En tigres, j'adore les tigres !** _ **Sont-ils obligatoirement des mammifères ou peuvent-ils être aussi être des animaux volants ou marins par exemple ?**_ **J'avais déjà pensé aux faucons mais c'est vrai qu'un clan de baleines ou que sais-je serait très original ^^ Après n'oublions pas que les modificateurs gardent certains traits de caractère de leur animal fétiche et que peu d'animaux en dehors des loups ont un esprit de meute, ce qui casse un peu le mythe ! Mais c'est une question qu'il faudrait poser à Stephenie Meyer, après tout c'est elle qui a inventé cet univers ^^ Tu as raison concernant Drake, il n'est pas dangereux, et Sarah n'est effectivement pas aussi masochiste qu'Allie, heureusement pour la santé mentale de ses pauvres parents ^^ Cela dit il apporte quand même son lot de problèmes aussi.** **Bon, qui dit longue review dit réponse encore plus longue, c'est donc à mon tour d'espérer que tu as survécu à la lecture de mon roman réponse ! En tout cas, merci de me lire et merci de m'avoir fait partager ton avis, j'espère te "recroiser" bientôt !**


End file.
